YuGiOh! 5Ds: Roar of the Tigress
by NEBSparky86
Summary: A duelist and close friend of Akiza Izinski is sent to a parallel dimension known as Paradise City and must join the fight to save the four dimensions. Some slight M-rated themes.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and story elements of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds or Arc-V. All credit goes to Masahiro Hikokubo who wrote and created Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds and Akihiro Tomonaga who wrote and created Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V. Elements of Mobile Suit Gundam franchise also do not belong to me, but credit goes to Yoshiyuki Tomino who created it.

Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds: Roar of the Tigress

Prologue: Birth of the Tigress

"Now that was one helluva duel," the victorious duelist who just defeated trio of duelists from the Fusion dimension, known as the Obelisk Force, in Paradise City said with her thick Scottish accent. "Those bloody Duel Academy bastards were tough and they'll be coming back for more."

"Indeed young Kisa," agreed a voice that come from a spirit that inhabited her body as she came out of her host's body in spirit form. "Looks like we'll have to join with Declan Akaba after all. I'm sure that he hasn't withdrawn his offer."

"Aye, but I'm not a full-fledged warrior and I always try to avoid battles like my father taught me," the duelist named Kisa Williamson said to the spirit that inhabited her body.

The young duelist was 5' 6.24," 103 pounds, deep tan skin complexion with tiger orange stripes that were tattooed all over body after being impressed into the local Yakuza mob and shoulder length blood red hair tied up in a ponytail with an orange ribbon. She wore an orange dress with a white jacket-like shirt over the dress, long white socks that went up past her knees and orange and black knee length boots. She was a Japanese citizen by birth through her mother, but also born to a Scottish father who served in the British MI-6.

"Battles are not all about attritional warfare," the spirit replied to her 14 year-old female host. "Some battles can be fought with speed, stealth and the blitz attacks that you specialize in. So please do not think that all battles are attritional."

"Oh… alright fine," Kisa replied before she smashed her right boot right into the sensitive area of an Obelisk Force member who apparently was trying to get a peek underneath her dress. "Humph… you dirty pervert."

The afore mentioned Obelisk Force member screamed out in pain as if he were in an opera. Leaving the Obelisk Force member to his pain, Kisa let out a sigh and then looked to the sky at how she had gotten to the current position at that time and place. Paradise City was definitely new for her and learning that there were two different types of summoning in Duel Monsters was quite the shock to her system. She had never heard of XYZ Summoning or even the radically new Pendulum Summoning that one of the competitors, Yuya Sakauki, was using during the tournament and even before it. At the moment, her thoughts were on her best friend, the Black Rose, Akiza.

"I've got to get home back to my family and my best friend," Kisa said to herself. "I hope Akiza is alright."

 **oooooooooooooo**

 **Flashback**

 **oooooooooooooo**

 _Two years ago, Duel Academy New Domino City campus_

Life points

Kisa: 450

DA student: 3100

"Seriously, this brat can't cut it here in Duel Academy," an older student said as he drew two cards after activating his Pot of Greed spell card against the then 11 ½ year old Kisa Williamson as he had grin on his face. "Your Lightsworn Deck is a pathetic joke. You haven't even put up much of a fight either. So why don't you just hand over all your cards, your duel disk and get the hell out of here! You're no duelist at all."

"Dude what are you talking about?" the older student's friend asked his buddy dueling against Kisa. "We could do anything we want to her once we beat her. Think about all of the things we could do to her once she's beaten."

Kisa's opponent then grinned at one of the things that he pictured he could do to Kisa once she was defeated. He was certainly contemplating everything he was planning to do to young Kisa. The older student then ordered his Vorse Raider to attack Kisa's Jenis Lightsworn Mender so he could claim Kisa as his property. The young Duel Academy student, glared at her opponent and replied, "You're not gonna have your way with me. I activate my Trap Card, Lightsworn Barrier! With Lightsworn Barrier, I send the top 2 cards from my deck to the graveyard. And one of those cards was my Lightsworn Judgement that I activated during my previous turn. Now your Vorse Raider's attack has been negated and I survive for one more turn. Plus the effect of Lightsworn Judgement activates too, allowing me to bring Judgement Dragon from my deck to my hand."

"Yeah and this is your last and final turn," the older student snarled at Kisa as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "So make your final move so I can finally claim you as my slave. And you'll definitely be my slave until you die."

"All of this comes down to this draw," Kisa said to herself aloud with one female dark burgundy haired student watching the duel from the sidelines as she had her eye on Kisa ever since she arrived at Duel Academy. "I… **DRAW!** "

Once Kisa completed her Draw Phase, some very familiar music started playing in background. Then for some unknown reason, Kisa's blood ruby red eyes changed to a feline ice blue. Seeing this change in eye color alarmed Kisa's opponent and his buddies as they didn't know what to make of what they were seeing with their nearly defeated opponent. For Kisa, the change in eye color last for only a few seconds as her eyes returned to their original blood ruby red color. Kisa looked and saw the card she drew wasn't the card that she needed, but it would at least give her a second chance to get what she was hoping for.

"If you think you're the only one who's got a Pot of Greed spell card, then you're sadly mistaken," Kisa shot at her opponent. "I activate **MY** Pot of Greed, which allows me to draw two cards from my deck."

"Those cards aren't going to help you at all," Kisa's opponent said to her in a triumphant tone as he assumed that he was going to win.

"Ney, that's where you're wrong," countered Kisa as she drew two cards from her dwindling deck. "Next, I activate the spell card, Emergency Provisions and regain 1000 life points by offering up my Lightsworn Barrier trap card. Then I'll flip summon my Ryko Lightsworn Hunter and activate its special ability. By sending my Felis Lightsworn Archer from the top of my deck to the graveyard with two other cards, she gets special summoned from my graveyard to the field as that's the only way I can summon her to the field. Plus I get to destroy 1 card on the field and I choose the facedown card in the very middle. I'm pretty sure it's one of your Trap Hole trap cards, if not a Mirror Force or Dark Mirror Force.

Kisa: +1000 life points= 1450

"Next because I have 4 Lightsworn monsters with different names in my graveyard, I can Special Summon my trump card Lightsworn monster!" exclaimed Kisa as she held her most powerful monster high up so everyone could see it. "But I think that I'll activate the special ability of my Felis Lightsworn Archer and tribute her to destroy your Vorse Raider and eliminate your only offense on the field."

"Not so fast," countered Kisa's opponent, "I activate the Trap card, Eatgaboon, so that means your Jenis Lightsworn Mender goes buh bye! And now you've got nothing left but your pathetic Felis Lightsworn Archer and Ryko Lightsworn Hunter."

"Aye, but I still plan to use Felis Lightsworn Archer's special ability and tribute her to destroy your Vorse Raider," Kisa countered back to her opponent as she sent her level 4 Light-attribute Beast Warrior Tuner monster to the graveyard and watched as the Tuner monster fired an arrow at Vorse Raider, taking it down with her. "But thank you for taking out my Jenis Lightsworn Mender. It's one less card on my field and you're one move away from defeat after sending the top 3 cards from my deck to the graveyard due to Felis Lightsworn Archer's recoil effect."

'That's right,' the burgundy haired girl thought as she remembered the special ability of the recently flip summoned Level 2 Light-attribute Beast monster, 'Ryko Lightsworn Hunter forced her to send the top 3 cards from her deck to the graveyard, but allowed her to destroy one of his cards on the field. So he made a stupid decision by activating Eatgaboon and destroying Jenis Lightsworn Mender. He should've used Trap Hole against Felis Lightsworn Archer before it got destroyed. Now all she had to do was send her Felis Lightsworn Archer to the graveyard and destroy his Vorse Raider.'

Kisa's opponent gritted his teeth as he didn't like where she was going as she continued, "Now with Jenis Lightsworn Mender, Ehern Lightsworn Monk, Minerva Lightsworn Maiden and Shire Lightsworn Spirit in my graveyard, I can special summon Judgement Dragon!"

Everyone who was watching the duel Kisa was in was astounded by the sight of the majestic pure white dragon with blood red eyes that appeared before them. As for Kisa's opponent and his friends with him, they were absolutely terrified of the giant beast. Kisa's opponent tried to muster up a wicked smirk until Kisa said, "You want to activate one of your Trap cards, but I'm not gonna let ya do that."

"Oh? And why not?" Kisa's opponent asked in a mocking tone.

"Because I pay the 1000 life points I gained from my Emergency Provisions spell card to activate Judgement Dragon's special ability and destroy all cards on the field, save for him," answered Kisa as the level 8 Light-attribute Dragon monster destroyed every card on the field.

Kisa: -1000 life points= 450

"But I'm not done with my Summoning Phase yet, there's more where Judgement Dragon came from," continued Kisa as she revealed one of her other cards in her hand. "And now I plan to special summon Punishment Dragon from my hand."

"Hey, you can't do that!" one of the friends of Kisa's opponent shouted angrily at Kisa.

'Oh, but she can,' the lone dark burgundy haired female student thought to herself in her mind. 'But it is a tricky move since she has to have banished up to four or more different Lightsworn monsters from the game in order to summon it.'

"Aye, but I can," Kisa replied with a confident grin. "You see, I banished from the game 4 different Lightsworn monsters. I banished my Lumina Lightsworn Summoner, Aurkus Lightsworn Druid, my first Ryko Lightsworn Hunter and I also banished Raiden Hand of the Lightsworn.

"Now here comes the second dragon that'll propel me to **VICTORY!** " Kisa shouted at the top of her lungs as she set down her third card of four that she had in her hand after playing Pot of Greed. "I special summon Punishment Dragon!"

The fear felt by Kisa's opponent and his friends was now complete as they had a pair of blood red eyes and soul sucking purple eyes bearing down at them. With no spell or trap cards or even any monsters to protect himself, Kisa's opponent could only tremble in fear as the pure white and pitch black Dragons gazed at him and then roared at him. Kisa then let out a sigh of relief and then said to her level 8 Dragons, "Alright Judgement Dragon and Punishment Dragon, give this cocky punk the proper judgement and punishment that he so righteously deserves! Attack his life points directly and end this duel!"

Both Judgement Dragon and Punishment Dragon complied with their master's command and attacked their master's opponent directly, effectively ending the duel and sealing victory for Kisa. Once the dust had settled, both Judgement and Punishment Dragons let out resounding roars of victory as they had obliterated their master's enemy into submission. As for Kisa's opponent, he was on his back and his deck strewn all over the floor of the hallway.

DA student: -6000 life points= 0

Before Kisa left the halfway damaged hallway, she did look at his deck and decided that he needed to pay her "tribute" for losing. A set of monsters caught her attention and she took them from his deck. She took from her opponent 5 Level 4 Light-attribute machine type monsters and an additional 5 Light-attribute fusion monsters that she had wanted since she started taking an interest in Duel Monsters.

"He may not have had VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon, but these cards will do for now," Kisa said as she pocketed her prize in her uniform left breast pocket. "Oh well… I'll look for it later."

Within a few hours, Kisa had managed to break into the dorm room of one of her classmates, the infamous Akiza Izinski. Kisa knew full well that if her classmate found her in her dorm room that she would be in for a world of pain. But for the young Duel Academy student, pain was better than having cards taken away from her by her overbearing and sometimes forceful father. Unknown to Kisa, one of Akiza's cards glowed as Kisa was looking for a safe place to hide her newly won tribute and ended up stashing them in the extra deck section of Akiza's duel disk where Akiza's strongest monster was at.

"There… it's done," Kisa said to herself as she was confident that Akiza was still a ways away from her dorm room. "Really hope Akiza won't mind letting me stash my prize in her duel disk for a while. I know my father is coming. He always comes after any duel I take part in."

After quickly returning items that she moved around in Akiza's dorm room and relocking the door to her classmate's dorm room, Kisa was quick to try and bolt away before Akiza showed up… only to bump into the upset burgundy head. For a brief minute Kisa felt a strange sense of fear that Akiza might use her psychic powers just for bumping into her. But that fear would not come true as Akiza picked herself up and helped Kisa off the floor of the hallway.

"Um… thank you," Kisa said to her classmate as she bowed to her.

"Just don't bump into me again," Akiza warned Kisa with a stern look on her face. "That was an interesting duel you had. You should get some Synchro monsters to add to your deck if you want to become a stronger duelist."

"I really wish I could do that," Kisa began to say to Akiza, "but my overbearing father snatches up every card I try to use to build a new deck."

"Then I guess I'll just have to hold on to those V to Z cards you stashed in my duel disk for safe keeping," Akiza said as she remained stern and emotionless on the outside, but cracking a wicked grin on the inside.

"EH?!" asked a startled Kisa as she was shocked that Akiza knew that she had broken in to her dorm room and her eyes went wide as dinner plates.

"I do hope you put everything back the way you found it," Akiza said as she walked away from Kisa.

'Oi! That'll never happen again,' Kisa thought to herself as she felt a strange tingle running her spine.

 **oooooooooooooo**

 _A few days later_

"What makes you think that I want any friends?" Akiza asked Kisa angrily after she had summoned her Rose Tentacles and ordered it to restrain Kisa by her neck. "Why do you want to be my friend? Figure you need me to protect you from the big **bad** bullies?"

"Can't I just ask you to be my friend?" Kisa asked Akiza as she struggled to breathe.

"No one wants to be my friend," snarled Akiza as she narrowed her eyes at the now 12 year old blood red-haired girl. "Everyone is afraid my power and they all run away, calling me a monster."

"You… don't think… I'm afraid of… your power… too?" Kisa asked her classmate as she still struggled to breathe. "Aye, I'm afraid of your power. But I have never called you a monster nor thought of you as such.

Akiza never stopped glaring at Kisa as she continued, "I'm lonely and have never had any friends at all in my life. You can ask my parents yourself."

"Oh really?" challenged Akiza. "And if I become your friend, what's to say that you won't abandon me when the going gets rough?"

Kisa then made a move that caught the scariest student of Duel Academy off guard as she made a play for her duel disk and instead of activating it to fight back, she disengaged it, letting it fall and clatter on the floor of the dueling arena and her Lightsworn deck coming out of the holder. Akiza looked confused as to why Kisa had not activated her duel disk or even considered fighting back. Seeing Kisa just drop her duel disk was something that baffled the most feared student of Duel Academy as she at least hoped that her younger classmate would fight back.

"If you think… I'm… lying," began Kisa as she continued to struggle to breathe, "then just… put me out of… my misery."

"Do it!" called one of the students as they wanted Kisa gone through anyway necessary.

A few other students joined in cheering for Akiza to put her younger classmate out of her misery. Despite the cheers, the students were secretly hoping to get rid of Akiza along with Kisa. As for Akiza, she had caused harm to others but she had never taken a life before as her heart was pounding like crazy and her eyes widened in shock. As Akiza was stuck in her moral dilemma, two cards from Kisa's deck began to glow and Akiza took notice as she saw Judgement Dragon and Punishment Dragon wanting to be unleashed so they could protect their young master.

'Crazy,' Akiza thought to herself as she had beads of sweat rolling down her face with her eyes still widened as she watched her younger classmates still struggling to breathe and start to lose consciousness. 'She's really crazy! Why does she want to die?'

"Put her down Rose Tentacles," Akiza ordered her Plant-type monster after letting out a sigh and looking at the cards of Judgement Dragon and Punishment Dragon that were still glowing. "I'd rather not incur the wrath of Judgement Dragon and Punishment Dragon."

The large Earth-attribute plant monster obeyed its master and set the young Duel Academy student down on the ground. As Kisa was set down, Akiza went over to tend to her younger classmate to make sure she was alright. The other students held their breath hoped that the prolonged strangling had taken its toll on Kisa, effectively ending her life. Akiza's cold demeanor changed to one of concern as she wasn't going let someone die amidst students trying to encourage something that was questionable. The daughter of a senator wasn't going to let the other students pressure her to cross a line that she wouldn't dare to consider crossing. Once Akiza confirmed that her younger classmate was okay and her breathing back to normal, she picked up Kisa's duel disk and her Lightsworn deck once Judgement Dragon and Punishment Dragon had stopped glowing and calmed down.

'Please don't worry about your master,' Akiza requested of both Judgement and Punishment Dragons through her psychic powers. 'Your master will be just fine… I hope.'

 **oooooooooooooo**

"You know you're really crazy for that stunt, right?" Akiza asked a recently awakening Kisa as she had stayed at Kisa's side in the nurse's station.

"I know, but I guess you could say I was just desperate for attention," Kisa replied to Akiza. "I certainly hope Judgement Dragon and Punishment Dragon have been behaving. They do get a bit antsy whenever they sense me in danger."

"They're behaving for now," Akiza replied with a slight smile. "And I don't believe that you were lying either."

"So does that make us friends now?" Kisa asked the psychic duelist. "I meant every word of what I said as your Rose Tentacles was choking me."

"Heh, sure thing," Akiza answered with a softened smile on her face. "You got it. But I do intend to hold you to your word."

"Fair enough," Kisa replied with a cheeky smile. "Oi… maybe I can finally get back to designing these custom decks that I wanna order from Industrial Illusions."

"You want to… order custom cards?" Akiza asked Kisa as she was curious. "Tell me more."

"I guess you could say that I'm kind of fanatic when comes to the Mobile Suit Gundam franchise," Kisa explained as she handed over her tablet to show Akiza the cards that she was in the process of designing. "I wanna have my own cards to use and not just be forced to use the Lightsworn deck that my father passed down to me."

"So… you're looking to add additional decks that have more kick to them?" Akiza asked her new friend as she looked over the designs of the cards that Kisa was making. "Are you sure this special ability is right? 'This monster cannot be destroyed in battle or be targeted by effects until the owner's 2nd End Phase'."

"Aye," answered Kisa as she looked to share her knowledge of her favorite anime franchise. "Some of the special abilities of these mobile suit monsters are in correspondence to technical specs of the mobile suits and how they were constructed."

"Huh… looks like my Black Rose Dragon would have a hard time trying to destroy these two monsters in battle," Akiza said as she looked at the design and special abilities of two mobile suit monster cards and looked at the technical specs of said mobile suits. "'Once per turn, negate the attack of 1 Fire monster during your opponent's Battle Phase'. I'm guessing the fact that both of these machines have laminated armor goes hand-in-hand with their special ability, right?"

 **oooooooooooooo**

 _Two weeks later_

"You've betrayed your clan and their traditions by getting those cards," Kisa's father said to his daughter angrily as he was not happy with the fact that she had gotten the custom cards ordered from Industrial Illusions.

"Ney, I'm not betraying our clan," replied Kisa as she narrowed her eyes at her father as he was still trying to stop his only daughter from picking up new cards and stay with a Lightsworn deck that he had originally handed down to her after snatching up all of the cards that she had tried to use to build her own deck.

Life points:

Kisa: 1350

Kisa's father: 1500

"Well… I'll gladly prove you wrong," Kisa's father snarled angrily as he conducted his Draw Phase before realizing that his daughter had deployed one of her custom ordered cards, a GAT-02L2 Dagger L equipped with a Sword Striker Pack equip spell earlier in the duel. "Oh no!"

"Oh aye," Kisa replied with a smirk on her face as she knew what was going to happen next. "Since you conducted your Draw Phase and drew a card, my GAT-02L2 Dagger L will use the secondary effect of its Sword Striker Pack equip spell card and deal you 400 points of direct damage to your life points. Let my father have another taste of your 'Midas Messer' beam boomerang."

"AH!" cried out Kisa's father as the thrown thermal weapon struck him, inflicting the 400 points of damage from the secondary effect of his daughter's new deck.

Kisa's Father: -400 life points = 1100

"And since it's your Standby Phase, my GAT/A-01E2 Buster Dagger will inflict an additional 200 points of direct damage to your life points per monster that's on my side of the field since it's still in Defense Mode," added Kisa as she pointed to the monsters that were on her side of the field. "And I've got 4 monsters on my side of the field."

"So that's an additional 800 points of direct damage," Akiza said aloud as she was watching her best friend fight to keep her brand new custom made cards be taken from her.

"Alright GAT/A-01E2 Buster Dagger, you heard Akiza," Kisa said to her Earth-attribute machine monster. "Nail my father with an additional 800 points of direct damage!"

The mass production variant of the GAT-X103 Buster Gundam complied by combining its gun launcher with its 94mm high energy beam rifle into a sniper rifle and fired at Kisa's father to inflict damage that it was intended to inflict. The high energy beam struck him with accurate precision as he was hit with the effect damage.

Kisa's father: -800 life points = 300

Kisa's father wasn't liking his predicament as his daughter had shut down his ability to use trap cards with her own Trap Card, Neutron Jammer, and proceeded to sweep his field clean of any spells, traps or monster cards. He thought he had gotten control of the duel early and fast, like he had taught his daughter to do should she ever be forced into a duel. But then Kisa started to turn the tide of battle and unleashed a merciless blitz attack which caught him unprepared. Kisa's new cards were proving themselves to be quite the adversary for the 43 year-old Scottish father of Kisa.

"And to end this duel quickly before you can counterattack, I send my Beam Javelin equip spell card to the graveyard to activate its secondary effect and slam you with 500 points of direct damage and ending this duel," Kisa said as she hurriedly sent the afore mentioned spell card that was equipped to her GAT-X105 Strike Gundam.

Once the Beam Javelin spell card was sent to the graveyard by Kisa, the Strike Gundam then threw its weapon at Kisa's father and hit with the remaining damage needed to end the duel quickly before Kisa's father could regroup. Kisa's father was disappointed with his daughter, but at the same time was impressed that she was able follow his teachings about being an intelligence agent and how to handle being caught in the middle of a battle. He watched her counterattack quickly and as swift as he put her with her back to the wall.

Kisa's father: -500 life points = 0

"Way to go Kisa!" Akiza exclaimed happily as she had been cheering for her best friend. "Looks like I may need to up my game since we're going to be dueling together as partners and protecting each other back at Duel Academy."

"You know you're more than welcome to stay here at our house instead of having to live in the dorms at Duel Academy," Kisa's mother said to Akiza as she too watched the duel between her daughter and her husband. "And as for you, dear, you need to give up forcing Kisa to duel with only the Lightsworn monsters. I think she's proven that she can master the Lightsworn deck you gave her. She was even able to master the Twilightsworn monsters and their leader, Punishment Dragon that I added into her deck to support the Lightsworn monsters."

"Aye, and both dragons have acknowledged me as their master," Kisa added to her father. "Fear not, I still plan to keep this Lightsworn deck as one of my primary decks to duel with. I won't ever abandon them for any reason.

"Please stay here with us," Kisa requested of her friend. "At least you won't have to worry about anyone judging you because you've got psychic powers. My mixed family has a mishmash of crazy in it. And…"

"Huh? And what?" inquired Akiza as she looked to Kisa.

"And… I've always wanted to have a big sister," answered Kisa after letting out a short sigh.

"Before you get all chummy with each other," Kisa's father said to his daughter as he pulled out a monster card that was something that Kisa was looking for after defeating one of the bullies back at Duel Academy. "I think you'll be needin' this, you will, to complete the full set of V to Z monsters that you were trying to acquire. It's VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon and I know you've been searching for it."

 **oooooooooooooo**

 _A month later_

"What part of 'Stay down and don't get up' don't you bastards understand?" Kisa asked her and Akiza's opponents as they came back for another round after being defeated a few days earlier.

"We'll do whatever it takes to get rid of you monsters, once and for all," responded one of Akiza and Kisa's tormentors. "So if you're ready…"

"LET'S DUEL!" Kisa, Akiza and their two tormentors all shouted at the same time.

Duel Start:

Life points:

Kisa: 4000

Akiza: 4000

DA student 1: 4000

DA student 2: 4000

"Regular people get to go before monsters and diseased abominations," the first student said as he conducted his first Draw Phase. "From my hand I summon out Cyber Dragon in attack mode! And you'll love this, because when I have no monsters out on my field, I get to summon Cyber Dragon without tributing anything. I'll end my turn with a face down."

DA Student 1, Summon Phase: Cyber Dragon (LV: 5 ATK: 2100 DEF: 1600)

"And now I get to go before you as well," the second student said as he conducted his first Draw Phase as well. "I'll call on Goblin Attack Force in attack mode and throw down two face down cards and end my turn. Please don't put up much of a fight. It'll be fun for us to watch you squirm and cry for 'Mommy' once we beat you."

DA Student 2, Summon Phase: Goblin Attack Force (LV: 4 ATK: 2300 DEF: 0)

"You're a bloody fool," shot back Kisa as she took the lead and conducted her Draw Phase. "First I'll send one 'RGM-79 GM' from my hand to the graveyard so I can special summon my level 4 Dark-attribute Tuner monster Gefangener GM in attack mode. Then I'll normal summon this level 3 Wind-attribute machine monster, TS-MA2mod.00 Moebius Zero mobile armor in attack mode.

Kisa, Summon Phase 1: Gefangener GM (LV: 4 ATK: 1200 DEF: 1000), TS-MA2mod.00 Moebius Zero (LV: 3 ATK: 1200 DEF: 800)

Then Kisa continued her Summon phase as she dropped down two spell cards and said, "Next I'll activate the spell card Radio Reinforcements. With this spell card, when I normal summon 1 Machine monster, I can normal summon another Machine monster. And I normal summon to my field, the level 4 machine monster RGM-79FD Armored GM in attack mode."

"Yeah okay, that's great…," snarked one of the students as he glared at Kisa. "Are you done yet?"

"Ney, I still have to activate the spell card 'Double Summon' and summon my level 2 Tuner monster Half Gundam," answered Kisa as she set down the cards she was playing.

Kisa Summon Phase 2: RGM-79FD Armored GM (LV: 4 ATK: 1400 DEF: 1000), Half Gundam (LV: 2 ATK: 1000 DEF: 200)

"Next I'll tune my TS-MA2mod.00 Moebius Zero with my level 4 Gefagener GM and use Gefangener GM's special ability by lowering the level of my TS-MA2mod.00 Moebius Zero by one so I that can synchro summon something that'll take you down quickly.

TS-MA2mod.00 Moebius Zero level decrease: -1 = LV 2

"Out of dark intentions and rage, comes a warrior of light," continued Kisa as she wanted to keep the momentum going. "Let the souls of two become one! Synchro summon! Unite and become one, RX-79BD3 Blue Destiny Unit 3!

Kisa Synchro Summoning Phase 1: (Gefangener GM LV 4+ TS-MA2mod.00 Moebius Zero LV 2= Blue Destiny Unit 3 (LV: 6 ATK: 2400 DEF: 1500))

The monster that came from the synchro summoning was a variant of the RX-79[G] Gundam Ground Type from Mobile Suit Gundam 08th MS Team and it looked primed and ready for combat. As for the opponents of Akiza and Kisa, they were quite confused to see the mobile suit standing in front of them. But Kisa certainly wasn't done with her turn as she still had two monsters left on the field.

"And finally, I activate RGM-79FD Armored GM's special ability," finished Kisa. "Whenever it's used to synchro summon a synchro monster that doesn't have 'Gundam' in its name, then its level drops to 2."

RGM-79FD Armored GM level decrease: -2 = LV 2

'She's going for a quick strike combo in order to inflict the maximum amount of damage as fast as possible,' thought Akiza as she watched her best friend and dueling partner look to inflict as much damage as fast as possible. 'Though one of our opponents has made an illegal move by summoning that Cyber Dragon. It can only be special summoned if one of us has a monster on our field and they don't.'

"Hey stupid!" another Duel Academy student called out to the first opponent Kisa and Akiza. "I don't like your opponents, but you made an illegal move by summoning your Cyber Dragon first."

"Shut up in the back," countered the DA student. "I'll do anything to win. ANYTHING to rid our school and this planet of monsters like these two."

"Then I guess you're going down quickly," Kisa said as she narrowed her eyes at her opponents. "Time give my Blue Destiny Unit 3 a helping hand. Synchro Summon! Lend a helping hand, Armory Arm!"

Kisa synchro summoning phase 2: (Half Gundam LV 2 + RGM-79FD Armored GM LV 2= Armory Arm LV: 4 ATK: 1800 DEF: 1200)

A new synchro monster that looked like a hand with razor sharp red claws then appeared on the battlefield. The new monster was next to Kisa's powerful Blue Destiny Unit 3. The next move was that the Level 4 Light-attribute machine monster then attached itself to the Level 6 Light-attribute machine monster.

"I'm using Armory Arm's special ability and equip it to my Blue Destiny Unit 3, giving it a 1000 ATK point boost," added Kisa as Armory Arm was finished docking with the white and blue mobile suit.

RX-79BD3 Blue Destiny Unit 3 ATK boost: +1000 = 3400 ATK

"And there's an additional special ability that you'll just love," continued Kisa as she had a smirk on her face. "When my Blue Destiny Unit 3 attacks and successfully destroys your monster while it's got Armory Arm equipped to it, you'll get shanked for a whole bunch of damage equal to yer destroyed monster's ATK."

"Uh oh," cried out the second student that Akiza and Kisa were dueling as he feared that he was their first target.

"Alright Blue Destiny Unit 3, attack that illegally summoned Cyber Dragon and let's nail this bloody cheater with everything we've got!" Kisa ordered her new Mobile Suit Gundam synchro monster.

The custom variant of the RX-79[G] Gundam Ground Type mobile suit complied with Kisa's order and targeted the Level 5 Light-attribute Machine-type monster. Equipped with the Armory Arm synchro monster, victory was assured for the Blue Destiny Unit 3 as it sliced the Cyber Dragon into multiple pieces before it exploded upon its defeat.

Life points: DA Student 1: -1300 = 2700

"And now my Blue Destiny Unit 3 gets to shillelagh you for the attack points of your illegally summoned Cyber Dragon due to the effect of my Armory Arm," finished Kisa as she was happy at the damage she caused to one of their opponents.

Life Points: DA Student 1: -2100 = 600

"Way to go Kisa!" Akiza cheered happily as her partner took a very big chunk of one of their opponents' life points in one move.

"Finally I activate RX-79BD3 Blue Destiny Unit 3's special ability and special summon one RX-79[G] Gundam Ground Type over to my partner's field," finished Kisa as she tossed over the Level 4 Earth-attribute Machine-type monster to Akiza. "I know dueling with machines isn't your thing, but I thought you'd at least like to have a little defense. I'll end my turn with a facedown."

Kisa Summon Phase 3: RX-79[G] Gundam Ground Type (LV: 4 ATK: 1750 DEF: 1100)

"Oh this'll definitely help me out," Akiza said to her partner and best friend with a smile as she conducted her Draw Phase. "I summon out the Level 3 Tuner monster Twilight Rose Knight!"

Akiza Summon Phase: Twilight Rose Knight (LV: 3 ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000)

Akiza summoned out the Level 3 Dark-attribute Warrior Tuner monster to her side of the field as it joined up with the Level 4 Earth-attribute Machine monster that Kisa gave her. The young Twilight Rose Knight then turned to look at his master and knelt to her, as did the RX-79[G] Gundam Ground Type. Akiza gave both monsters a slight nod as she was ready to make her move as her plan to strike quickly like Kisa did and was set to go.

"I'll tune the RX-79[G] Gundam Ground Type I got from Kisa with my Twilight Rose Knight to summon your downfall," Akiza said as she then narrowed her eyes at her Kisa's two opponents. "Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Come forth Black Rose Dragon!"

Akiza Synchro summoning phase: (Twilight Rose Knight LV 3+ RX-79[G] Gundam Ground Type LV 4= Black Rose Dragon LV 7 (ATK: 2400 DEF: 1800))

Then Akiza's terrifying red and black dragon came forth as it terrified her and Kisa's opponents. The two Duel Academy students had no idea what they were in for. Kisa knew that her partner would use her mighty dragon's special ability and that would mean she would lose her Blue Destiny Unit 3 and Armory Arm that was equipped to her Level 6 Light-attribute Machine monster. But Akiza looked to Kisa and gave her a reassuring wink that she wasn't going to strip her partner of her currently powerful monster.

"I'm activating the spell card Lightwave Shield which protects any Light-attribute monster on our side of field from being targeted by effects," Akiza said as she activated her spell card which showed a picture of Neo, The Magical Swordsman being surrounded by a protective shield.

"Then that means," Kisa started to say before she smirked and then turned on her hidden MP3 player and started playing a remixed version of a song by AC/DC called Thunderstruck.

"I now activate my Black Rose Dragon's special ability and destroy every single card on the field except for my partner's RX-79BD3 Blue Destiny Unit 3 thanks in part to the Lightwave Shield spell card I just played," Akiza said as she stretched out her open arm towards their opponents. "Now destroy everything on the field including our opponents' chances of victory, Black Rose Dragon!"

The Level 7 Fire-attribute Dragon monster complied with her master's command and destroyed the Goblin Attack Force that was the only active monster on the field along with the three facedown cards that were set down by her master's opponents. With swirling storm was finished, the only two monsters that were still on the field were Akiza's Black Rose Dragon and Kisa's Blue Destiny Unit 3 that was saved by Akiza's Lightwave Shield spell card. Unfortunately, Blue Destiny Unit 3 lost the Armory Arm that was equipped to it as it was sent to Kisa's graveyard.

RX-79BD3 Blue Destiny Unit 3 ATK decrease: -1000 ATK = 2400 ATK

Before Akiza could order her Black Rose Dragon to attack one of their opponents, two cards were placed face down in Kisa's spell and trap card zone. Akiza noticed this and gave her partner a slight nod as she knew what was coming next as she said, "But before I tell my Black Rose Dragon to attack you…"

"I'm activating the Quick play spell card 'Rush Recklessly'!" exclaimed Kisa as she revealed one of her two facedown cards.

"What the hell?" the second Duel Academy demanded as he saw the recently activated spell card and another facedown card on Kisa's side of the field.

"Oh right… forgot to mention the facedown card I had that got destroyed by Black Rose Dragon," Kisa replied in mocking tone. "Akiza destroyed my facedown Trap card called Supply Column. With Supply Column, when it gets destroyed by a card effect, I can place two new spell or trap cards facedown."

Black Rose Dragon ATK increase: +700 = 3100 ATK

"And now I'll activate my spell card Shining Rebirth," Akiza said with an aggressive tone. "By sending my Level 1 Tuner monster Copy Plant and my Level 3 Rose Fairy to the graveyard, I can special summon Kisa's Armory Arm from the Graveyard!"

Akiza special summoning phase: Armory Arm (Copy Plant LV 1+ Rose Fairy LV 3= Armory Arm LV: 4 ATK: 1800 DEF: 1200)

"And I'll equip Armory Arm to my Black Rose Dragon too," Akiza said as the recently resurrected Level 4 Light-attribute monster attached itself to the left leg of Akiza's Level 7 Fire-attribute Dragon monster.

Black Rose Dragon ATK increase: +1000 = 4100

"That beast can't take **both** of us down," the first student said angrily to Akiza as he tried to show defiance against Akiza and Kisa.

"Oh but it can," Akiza replied to her opponent calmly before revealing her final card that she intended to play. "I activate my spell card, Wonder Clover!"

"Oh boy, those two cheaters are so gonna get it now," a female student said with excitement as she was enjoying the duel, even though everyone knew it was going to end quickly. "Wonder Clover just sealed those cheaters' fate."

"I may not like them, but they're putting on one helluva show for us," happily cheered a male student.

"I activate my spell card Wonder Clover!" Akiza exclaimed as she played the final card she was going to use. "I send my Level 4 Lord Poison from my hand to the graveyard and… Kisa, you mind if I borrow your Blue Destiny Unit 3 mobile suit?"

"Aye, what's mine is yours Akiza," Kisa answered her best friend and dueling partner as she gave her a thumbs up.

"I also tribute Kisa's Blue Destiny Unit 3 to activate Wonder Clover's effect," finished Akiza as Kisa's Level 6 Light-attribute variant of the RX-79[G] Gundam Ground Type disappeared from the field and Kisa sent it to the graveyard. "Now my Black Rose Dragon can attack twice.

Akiza's Black Rose Dragon roared as she was ready to make her master's opponents her dragon food as Akiza said, "Alright Black Rose Dragon, take out that cheater first!"

The Level 7 Fire-attribute Dragon monster roared again as she flapped her wings in order to rise up. The legendary dragon then screamed down to her first victim and charged at the first student and hammering the final nail in his coffin, eliminating his remaining life points.

Life points: DA Student 1: -4100 = 0

"Now wipe out all of our second opponent's life points with your second attack!" Akiza ordered her Black Rose Dragon.

The Dragon/Synchro monster once again complied with her master and attacked the second student after his companion was thrown back hard from the attack from Black Rose Dragon. The second student tried to run for his life, but Black Rose Dragon was faster and swooped in to claim all of his life points with one last strike.

Life points: DA Student 2: -4100 = 0

With both male students defeated the audience applauded both Akiza and Kisa, catching both of them off guard as they assumed the other students would jeer and boo them. Both female students seemed to have given their peers quite the show by overcoming cheating odds and striking back in a quick and decisive manner. Unfortunately, not everyone was pleased with the outcome of the duel. Storming into the hallway, the vice chancellor of Duel Academy was angry with the students who had dueled against Akiza and Kisa as they had failed to defeat and put Akiza and Kisa in their place. However he then smirked as he came up with a plan that he thought would guarantee getting rid of both Akiza and Kisa.

"Unfortunately, the winners of this duel are these students," the vice chancellor said with an evil smirk on his face. "Miss Izinski and Miss Williamson cheated in this duel. So without further ado…"

"That's enough," said the chancellor of Duel Academy as he wasn't going to let his vice chancellor expel two students who overcame cheating odds and won.

 **oooooooooooooo**

 _A year later_

"But why Akiza?" Kisa asked her best friend with tears in her eyes as the burgundy haired duelist was leaving Duel Academy. "Why are you leaving me here? I thought we were friends!"

"We are friends, Kisa," Akiza replied as she softened her eyes and hugged her best friend with tears in her eyes as well. "You're my best friend… and little sister I never had. But… I… I just can't take it anymore! I can't stand the jeering, the constant bullying and frequency of the ambush duels."

"But I thought we could handle them… together… like we promised," Kisa tearfully protested to Akiza. " **You promised that we'd stand by each other through thick and thin!** "

"And we will," Akiza said as she laid her head on her best friend's head. "I just want to try and find a place for both of us where we won't have to worry about being bullied and relentlessly attacked.

"I promise that we'll be together again once I can find that place for both of us," Akiza said to Kisa. "For now, stay here and try to avoid trouble."

 **oooooooooooooo**

Four months had passed and Akiza still hadn't made contact with her best friend, especially in light of her destroying her family's home after seeing her parents living happily without her. Kisa knew that Akiza was responsible and wanted to visit with Akiza's parents to see if they knew where she had gone. But she decided against it as she feared that they would be furious with her and send her to the Facility for failing to stop their daughter from caring out such a blatant attack against them. As for the young duelist, she tried everything to keep her head down and stay out of trouble at Duel Academy. Despite her best efforts, trouble seemed to find her as those who tormented her and Akiza seemed to find a way to track her down and sprang numerous attempts to duel her into submission or worse. In every duel, she would try to end it as quick as possible and flee. But one day, an ambush duel was too much for her as seven other Duel Academy students ambushed her as she was leaving Duel Academy for a summer break. Kisa fought off as many of her attackers as she could, but other students got involved and overwhelmed her as they eventually got to her and physically assaulted her as they saw that they couldn't defeat her in a duel. After an hour of beating her, the students then left a lifeless and unconscious Kisa lying on the ground, bloodied and broken. It wouldn't be for another hour that Kisa was found by a passerby who called 9-1-1 to report an unconscious Kisa. Within 20 minutes, Kisa was in the hospital, hooked up to machines and had to have a few bones replaced because they had been shattered. Unfortunately for Kisa, there weren't any bones from deceased people lying around and the doctors had to use the bones of a recently deceased female tiger that had died during transportation to a wealthy person who had wanted said tiger as an exotic pet.

 **oooooooooooooo**

"And we have a winner!" the underground duel MC exclaimed as he saw that two duelists were on the ground after they tried to gang up on Akiza, now taking on the guise as the Black Rose. "The vicious Black Rose has overcome cheating odds once again to take the top spot as the number 1 duelist in the dueling underground! Is there anyone who can give this vicious vixen a challenge?"

Akiza said nothing as she left the arena to call it a night and rest up as she was certain that she would be challenged once more. As she was making her way to the lone motel where she was staying, a television at an electronics store flashed the day's news and one thing caught her interest… and horror.

" _Starting tonight's news, a young student was found assaulted and unconscious on the grounds of Duel Academy,_ " a female reporter said as she also grimaced at the story. " _She rushed to the hospital where she underwent surgery to save her life. Doctors reported that she had a shattered right femur, five cracked ribs and broken fingers. The young girl is identified as Kisa Williamson, daughter of a member of Sector Security's Elite Duel Chaser Task Force, Sakura Williamson._ "

"Oh no! KISA!" Akiza exclaimed in horror as her eyes widened in horror and tears streamed down her eyes. "KISA! No… not Kisa! Not my little sister!"

Her tears then turned into rage as she was furious with those who attacked her best friend and put her into the hospital. If there was one thing that the now Black Rose had on her mind, it was getting vengeance against those who put her cherished friend that she loved like a sibling in the hospital. And nothing and no one was going to stop her from getting that level of vengeance. But her first stop had to be the one place that she was sure she would most likely not be welcome at, the hospital where Kisa was at. For Akiza, she needed additional firepower and would look to Kisa's Judgement Dragon and Punishment Dragon for help in exacting that vengeance that she sought to get and restore Kisa's honor. But she would have to slip past the one Sector Security officer who might not want her there at the hospital… Kisa's mother, Sakura.

 **oooooooooooooo**

"I am returning Judgement Dragon and Punishment Dragon to your daughter," Akiza said as she tried to mask the fact that it was her behind the guise of the Black Rose.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't unmask you, arrest you and throw you in the Facility, where you belong," Kisa's mother angrily lashed at Akiza as tears were still running down her face.

"AH! DAMMIT, IT HURTS!" a student cried out in pain as he held his shattered arm and was being carried to the emergency room on a gurney along four other students who had ruthlessly ambushed Kisa and beat her into a coma. "I'm gonna kill that bitch when I find her!"

"Oh god, my legs! My legs!" another student shouted as he too was in pain from the vengeful retaliation from the Black Rose, Akiza.

"I see," Kisa's mother said as she watched the students being carried to the emergency room, still crying out in agony. "Very well then. I forgive you… Miss Izinski."

"Huh?" a confused Akiza asked as her face was still covered by her mask. "You've got me confused with someone else. I'm the Black Rose… nothing more."

"I've heard about the Black Rose persona you made for yourself," Kisa's mother replied with a smirk on her face. "The Black Rose is supposed to be cold, uncaring and merciless when she duels. I've never heard of the Black Rose fighting a battle to avenge someone's honor or fighting for a friend. Only Akiza Izinski would fight to avenge her best friend that she loved as a little sister and ensure no one ever harmed her again."

Akiza then pulled off her mask to reveal her face to Kisa's mother, Sakura. Sakura could see the tears that streamed down Akiza's face as she was still sad that her best friend was in a coma because she didn't protect her. Akiza then fell to her knees and broke down crying at Kisa's bedside as she felt an enormous amount of guilt for what happened to Kisa. As the burgundy haired duelist wept, by some strange coincidence she felt a hand resting on her head. Akiza felt the hand that was placed on her head and looked to see that Kisa's right hand was resting on her head. Akiza had a weak smile on her face as she felt Kisa's right hand on her head.

"Don't… forget your… promise," Kisa whispered barely loud enough in her unconscious state for Akiza to hear.

"I won't forget, I promise," Akiza replied as she held Kisa's right hand. "Just make it through this and get back on your feet you hear me? Fight through this and get back on your feet."

With those words, Akiza made her escape from the hospital before anyone found her. Akiza would have to return to the dueling underground and for the time being, put aside her friendship and make a name for herself if she ever wanted to achieve her goals and keep her promise to her best friend. Plus she would have cut ties with Kisa so she could focus on her first goal. Before leaving Kisa and placing her mask back on her face, Akiza leaned in and kissed Kisa on her forehead and said, "We'll see each other again, my sister. That's a promise that I don't intend to break… at all." With those final words, Akiza put her mask back on her face after wiping the tears and quietly departed from the hospital back to the underground.

 **oooooooooooooo**

"I've defeated your best duelists," 14 year-old Kisa said to the Yakuza boss who had impressed her into his mob after he forcefully tattooed her body after learning that she had undergone changes during her recovery. "Now as per our agreement, I'm free to go. But I will admit that I think these stripes you had tattooed on my body make me feel like a fierce predator."

"Agreed," replied the Yakuza boss as he gave a slight nod to Kisa. "You were certainly the predator that we hoped you'd be.

"But we would like to send you off with a little gift of our appreciation," the mob boss's wife as she gestured to one of the mob members who had a box in his hands. "Your Duel Academy duel disk is no longer going to cut it for you, so to show our appreciation, we had a new duel disk made for you."

Kisa saw that she had received a top of the line duel disk in her favorite colors of orange and black. She had also received a new outfit as well. The new outfit she got was a white form fitting bodysuit with orange stripes, orange combat boots and brand new weapons. She placed her brand new duel disk on her right wrist and found it much to her liking as she smiled widely. As much as she wanted to hurriedly go and find her best friend, Kisa knew that her parents would scold her for not saying "please" or "thank you." Kisa bowed to the Yakuza boss and his wife and said, "Thank you. Thank you for everything you've done for me… and allowing me to retaliate against those acted like brutish beasts."

"You're most welcome, Williamson-san," the mob boss's wife said as she bowed in return. "A few of my ladies heard that the Black Rose will be at the Street Duels later today."

"Good luck," the Yakuza boss said to Kisa with a smile, "and may you find your friend and what you two are looking for."

Author's note: Yes, I know. He's got another fic out. Hopefully with this fic, I'll actually finish it like I did with my first Pokémon fic. The story for Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V looked good, but I'm hoping that I can do it better and perhaps change some things too. I welcome any new ideas you guys have. But since this a crossover fic, I ask that you bear with me as this my first Yu-Gi-Oh! fic. If you see anything that looks not correct or illegal to the TCG rules, please let me know. I'll try to respond to your reviews ASAP. Thank you to all of you.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and story elements of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds or Arc-V. All credit goes to Masahiro Hikokubo who wrote and created Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds and Akihiro Tomonaga who wrote and created Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V. Elements of Mobile Suit Gundam franchise also do not belong to me, but credit goes to Yoshiyuki Tomino who created it.

1: Welcome to Paradise City

 **oooooooooooooo**

Standard Dimension, Paradise City

 **oooooooooooooo**

"What are you talking about?!" Shay Obsidian asked Declan Akaba as he suggested that the Lancers go back to the parallel dimension that Kisa was from. "We should go to the Fusion Dimension and attack Duel Academy while we have the chance to strike!"

"That's not a smart idea, Shay," Kisa said to the Heartland City Xyz duelist. "If we try to attack now, we'll get overwhelmed, defeated and pretty much hand over to this Professor bastard everything he's been wanting. Celina… and pretty much the keys of your dimensions, the synchro dimension and a possible foothold in my home dimension too."

"But… Lulu is at Duel Academy," protested Shay.

"I agree with Kisa," chimed in the former Duel Academy student, Celina, as she stepped forward in support of Kisa and Declan. "I'm sure that those in Obelisk Force who were defeated here will probably tell the Professor to expect the likelihood of an attack from this dimension. He'll more then likely strengthen Duel Academy's defenses and have a strong presence in the port town where many go to sail to Duel Academy. We need as many allies as we can get to help us take the fight to Duel Academy.

Shay glared at Celina as she continued, "You don't need to worry about your sister, Lulu. The Professor needs her for some plan of his, so he needs her… **alive** and unharmed. The Professor won't lay a hand on her until he has me **and** Zuzu as well."

"You better be right," Shay snarled at Celina as he still glared at her before looking back at Kisa. "This best friend of yours, is she as powerful as you say she is?"

"Aye," answered Kisa as she gave Shay a nod and then tossed the only photo she had of her and Akiza. "I trust her with my life. When I fell and was hospitalized because of certain douchebags, she went on a rampage and avenged me. The two of us together are unbeatable. Not to mention that she's a Psychic duelist."

"Damn… she's really cute," Shay said as he looked at the picture of Kisa and Akiza.

"Huh? A Psychic duelist?" asked Yuya Sakaki as he snapped out of his stupor and looked at Kisa. "Does she duel with Psychic monsters?"

"Well look who decided to snap out of his little pity party," said another member of the Lancers, Silvio, as he acted as arrogant as usual. "But I am curious about this too."

Kisa shook her head and answered, "Nay. She uses psychic powers to make damage and attacks real. Figured maybe my best friend could use that and help give the team a psychological edge over those heartless Duel Academy bastards and pricks."

"I would like to ask you to refrain from using such language, Miss Williamson," Declan said to Kisa calmly as he pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

 **oooooooooooooo**

Flashback

2 months ago

 **oooooooooooooo**

"That mark," an exhausted Akiza snarled to herself as she had retreated from the Street Dueling tournament after encountering a Signer being present there, "why did he have one?"

Akiza took her mask off and took big breaths, trying to calm herself down. However, as Akiza was calming herself down, a hand touched her right shoulder as she had dropped her guard completely. Once Akiza felt the hand on her shoulder, she became defensive by grabbing the wrist and throwing the owner of the hand into the alley, like she had been taught by her best friend's father and mother as they had taught her some self-defense techniques. Akiza then saw who the owner was and widened her eyes as she recognized the person as someone she hadn't seen for at least a couple years.

"You know, I'm not sure why he had one," Kisa said to her best friend as she turned to look at Akiza, "but I'm sure that he was quite a cutie and looker too."

The feared Black Rose then helped her best friend up and dusted off the dirt from her new outfit that she was now wearing. For Akiza, seeing her best and loyal friend gave her such great joy even though she hadn't been able to find that place where both of them could live happily. But right then and there, Akiza just wrapped her best friend up in a hug and had tears of joy streaming down her face. Kisa was all too happy to hug her best friend and "big sister" as she hadn't seen her for two years.

"I'm so sorry Kisa," Akiza said to her younger friend. "I tried looking for a place for the both of us, but I couldn't find anywhere."

"It's alright Akiza," replied Kisa as she started to have tears running down her face too. "And I wanted to say thank you for avenging me two years ago. You definitely kept your promise and protected me before you parted ways with me. I left Duel Academy once I was at 100% because it seemed like they were teaching more students to be professional douchebags rather than professional duelists."

Akiza laughed at Kisa's last comment as she had to agree with her best friend about the dueling school they used to be a part of. With all of the bullying that they had to deal with, it definitely felt like a lot of the students there were more focused on themselves rather than dueling. After the two friends calmed down, they were about to find someplace that they could stay for the night. Kisa suggested that they return to her home as she hadn't been home in the two years since she had disappeared after dropping out of Duel Academy. However, that plan wouldn't come to fruition as a new person had found them.

"Hello there ladies," the unfamiliar man said to Akiza and Kisa as he seemed friendly. "If you're looking for a place to stay, why not come with me and join the Arcadia Movement? I assure you that you'll find what you're looking for."

"The Arcadia Movement… aren't you guys a bunch of psychic duelists?" Kisa asked the unfamiliar man.

"You seem to be well informed, young lady," the unfamiliar man answered with a smile. "I am Sayer, the leader of the Arcadia Movement. And we only seek to bring change to the world."

The leader of the Arcadia Movement then held his hand out, hoping he could get Akiza and only Akiza. The burgundy-haired duelist was hesitant at first and reached out steadily and then pulled her hand back as she said to Sayer, "What about Kisa? I won't leave my best friend behind. I made a promise to find both of us a place where we'd **both** be accepted and happy."

'I was hoping to only get her,' Sayer thought to himself as he looked at Akiza and then had to glance at her best friend, 'but it seems that she's bringing some extra baggage with her. Guess I don't have a choice right now. I'll get rid of the baggage later, but right now I've got to accommodate her request. Though I will admit that she's loyal to her friend and that's admirable.'

"Alright then," Sayer replied with a smile. "You can bring your friend with you. She must be some friend if you made a promise to her and intend to keep it."

"She definitely was mad and out of her mind when she asked to be my friend," Akiza said to Sayer with a slight chuckle. "But she was the first person to willingly accept me despite my powers."

"Aye, and I did that without even a single drop of rum," Kisa chimed in as she had a cheeky grin and got Akiza laughing with her comment.

"Someone's a movie buff," Sayer said aloud as Akiza was still laughing at Kisa's hilarious comment.

"Oi, think we could make couple stops before heading to the Arcadia Movement?" Kisa asked Sayer. "I got a laser tag match with my squad in an hour and a half."

"How's the squad doing?" Akiza asked Kisa as she remembered that Kisa she joined a laser tag team after the two of them became friends.

"Oh, they're doing great," answered Kisa. "Though the squad misses you being on the sidelines cheering for us. And we're short a couple squad mates because they moved away to different countries."

"Hold on, you don't expect me to," Sayer began to try and protest before being shoved towards their first destination.

 **oooooooooooooo**

"I don't think I ever wanna play laser tag against her," Sayer said after feeling like he was in the movie Spaceballs after witnessing Kisa "going Rambo" on the opposing team. "That was **really** scary."

"Oh be thankful you weren't playing 'Team Death Match' with her squad," Akiza said to Sayer before they started the first test, measuring Akiza's psychic powers. "Those guys can be pretty ruthless."

"We're ready to begin," an Arcadia Movement researcher said to Sayer.

"Uh… right," Sayer replied as he snapped back to the task at hand. "Okay Miss Akiza begin showing us what you've got."

Akiza began showing what she could do with her psychic powers. For the researchers and Sayer, Akiza's powers were off the charts and certainly met the requirements for membership in the Arcadia Movement. With that qualification met, Sayer was at least one step closer to having only Akiza and then get rid of her best friend. But Sayer had to make sure that all of his bases were covered so he wouldn't worry about Akiza either turning on him or becoming a problem that he couldn't control later on in the future.

"I think we need to bring Miss Williamson in for testing," Sayer said to the researchers. "We at least need to see what her level of psychic powers are."

"She already said that she doesn't possess any psychic powers," one researcher said as he finished up with the work on Akiza. "And we tested her to confirm it."

"Then why haven't you discarded her with the other failures?" Sayer asked the researchers in a stern and upset tone as he narrowed his eyes at them.

"We encountered an anomaly when we evaluated her," explained the lead researcher as he brought up video of Kisa's evaluation. "It wasn't anything that we've encountered and we were waiting for you. Plus you instructed us not to do anything to her until you made the final decision in regards to her."

"Alright then, let me see this anomaly you discovered," Sayer said as he ran the video of Kisa's evaluation and saw the anomaly that the researchers discovered. "Well, well, what do we have here?"

 **oooooooooooooo**

"What's going on?" asked Kisa as she was confused on why she was brought before Sayer in the duel arena of the Arcadia Movement even though she had gone through the evaluation process and failed it miserably. "What the Bloody Duce is going on here?"

"You're here for a… very… **special** evaluation," Sayer explained with a wicked grin and readied his duel disk.

"Okay… you've gone and lost me there," Kisa said plainly as she readied her duel disk to fight back. "Have you got a screw lose or have you just started to go mad?"

"Neither," Sayer lashed back as he narrowed his eyes at Kisa. "You've got a very special power, even though you have no psychic powers. I only wish to help you bring those powers out."

"Okay… you've definitely gone mental, you have," Kisa replied as she rolled her eyes at Sayer. "But if you want a duel, I'll give you a duel."

"Humph, this coming from someone with a lousy duel record starting at Duel Academy," retaliated Sayer as he made sure the doors were locked so Kisa couldn't escape. "Yes, I know about your horrendous dueling record at Duel Academy. I don't understand how someone like you can be a viable duelist."

"Because I was taught to avoid as much battling as I can," shot back Kisa. "When you've lived with a soldier father, you get taught a lot of small things and that includes ways to evade aggressors."

"Unfortunately, I'm one aggressor that you won't be able to evade," Sayer replied calmly with a wicked smirk. "So if you want out, you're gonna have to show me what I want or beat me in a duel."

"Alright then," replied Kisa as she let out a sigh in an annoyed tone before looking and seeing Akiza watching her from a high viewing booth. "Considering that my place here is on the line…"

"You've got that right," Sayer said sharply before noticing Kisa reaching for her Lightsworn deck. "I want you to go all out against me with one of your Gundam decks instead of your Lightsworn deck. I assure you that this doesn't require the need to use your Lightsworn deck."

Kisa then grabbed random cards, rapidly assembling a deck together as she replied, "It's your funeral."

" **DUEL!** " both Kisa and Sayer shouted as the duel started.

Duel Start:

Life points: Sayer: 4000

Kisa: 4000

"I'll start this duel off by summoning out Mind Protector in Attack mode," Sayer said as he summoned out the Level 3 Light-attribute Psychic-type monster to the field.

Sayer Summoning Phase 1: Mind Protector [Level 3 ATK: 0 DEF: 2200]

"Then I'll use the spell card Double Summon and you'll like what this can do," Sayer continued with a wicked smile. "Since I successfully normal summoned Mind Protector, I can Normal Summon another monster to my field. And I choose to summon Krebons out in Attack mode."

Sayer Summon Phase 2: Krebons [Level 2 ATK: 1200 DEF: 400]

"Now I think I'll tune Level 2 Krebons with my Level 3 Mind Protector in order to Synchro Summon Magical Android!" exclaimed Sayer as he completed his opening move.

Sayer Synchro Summon Phase: (Krebons Level: 2 + Mind Protector Level: 3= Magical Android Level 5 (ATK: 2400 DEF: 1700))

"I place two cards face down and I'll end my turn by using the special ability of my Magical Android," finished Sayer as his Level 5 Psychic-type monster used her power. "I'll be gaining 600 life points for every Psychic monster on my field. And I'll let my Magical Android do her work in strengthening my life points."

The level 5 Light-attribute Psychic monster then used her power to increase Sayer's life points as he said she would do.

Sayer life point increase: +600=4600

"Stand back as it's my turn," Kisa said as she conducted her Draw Phase. "First I'll summon out my Level 3 Machine monster… OZ-08MMS Cancer in attack mode!"

Kisa Summon Phase: OZ-08MMS Cancer [Level 3 ATK: 1300 DEF: 300]

"And then I send 1 RGM-79 GM from my hand to the graveyard in order to special summon my Level 4 Dark-attribute Machine monster, Gefangener GM," Kisa continued as she sent the aforementioned cards to their respective locations and a green painted GM with the logo of the Principality of Zeon that was etched on its shield.

Kisa Summon Phase 2: Gefangener GM [Level 4 ATK: 1200 DEF: 1000]

"My Gefangener GM's special ability is a useful one," Kisa said with a smile on her face. "It gains 300 ATK points for every 'RGM-79 GM' in my graveyard. And I've got at least one RGM-79 GM in my graveyard."

Gefangener GM power increase: +300 = 1500 ATK

"None of my monsters have the power to take on your Magical Android," continued Kisa as her smile then became a grin, "but it doesn't mean that I can't hit you for damage. I use the special ability of my OZ-08MMS Cancer. It can attack your life points directly since your Magical Android is a level 5 monster. Now light up Sayer, Cancer! Tag him for 1300 points of damage."

The red crab-like mobile suit that came from Mobile Suit Gundam Wing then opened up its claws and fired torpedoes at the leader of the Arcadia Movement and inflicting 1300 points of damage on him.

Sayer life points: -1300= 3300

The red crab-like mobile suit then put its pincers across its body as it then switched into defense mode. The change then confused Sayer as he looked to Kisa for an explanation on why the aquatic OZ mobile suit switched to Defense Mode.

"Right," Kisa said with a smile. "Once my Cancer mobile suit attacks your life points directly, it switches to Defense Mode. I place two cards face down and end my turn."

"You've made an interesting move," Sayer said to Kisa as he conducted his Draw Phase and drew the spell card that he is looking for and then made a mental picture of how he was gonna strike back by mapping his move. "But I've got one that'll get you reeling.

Sayer then flipped up his first face-down as he revealed his first Trap card and continued, "I activate my first trap. And it's called Battle Teleportation. When I have a Psychic monster on my side of the field, it can allow that Psychic monster to attack you directly."

"Aye, but once you use Battle Teleportation, I'll get **your** Magical Android after she wages her direct attack," Kisa countered back.

'That's true,' Sayer thought in his mind, 'but she'll never get her hands on my Magical Android. Because I plan to use my second Trap Card along with this Premature Burial equip spell card that I just drew.'

"Go on Magical Android, attack Miss Williamson directly," Sayer ordered his level 5 Light-attribute Psychic monster.

The Light-attribute monster launched its attack against Kisa and struck the young duelist and best friend of Akiza.

Kisa Life Points: -2400= 1600

Unfortunately, Kisa wasn't going to be getting Magical Android as Sayer then said, "Unfortunately for you, you won't be getting control of my Magical Android to use for your own purposes. Because I'm activating my second Trap Card, Psychic Soul."

Sayer then activated his second facedown card and continued, "With Psychic Soul, instead of handing over my Magical Android to you, I can tribute her instead."

Sayer's Magical Android was then sent to the graveyard. But as the level 5 Light-attribute Psychic monster went to the Graveyard, she sent out a blown kiss of green energy to Sayer. That green energy restored his life points and gave him a little extra more.

Sayer Life Points: + 1500= 4800

"The bloody hell?" Kisa asked as she was confused by had just happened.

"Oh that's right, I forgot to mention the other part of my Psychic Soul Trap Card," Sayer replied with a cocky grin on his face. "You see, I gain life points equal to my Magical Android's level, multiplied by 300. And Magical Android was a level 5 monster. So I gained 1500 life points.

"But my turn isn't done just yet," continued Sayer as he then placed a monster card down on his duel disk. "I summon to the field, Psychic Snail, in Attack Mode."

Sayer Summon Phase: Psychic Snail [Level 4 ATK: 1900 DEF: 1200]

"I certainly hope you didn't think that you'd be seeing the last of my Magical Android," Sayer continued as he then activated a spell card, "because I'm now activating my equip spell card Premature Burial. By paying 800 life points, I can bring back my Magical Android. So say hello to my Magical Android once again.

Sayer Life Points: -800=4000

Sayer Special Summon Phase: Magical Android [Level 5 ATK: 2400 DEF: 1700]

"I think you've had enough for one turn," finished Sayer as he had a smirk on his face. "So I'll just end my turn and collect my 1200 life points due to Magical Android's special ability. I gain 600 life points per Psychic monster on my side of the field."

Sayer Life Points: +1200= 5200

"Finally, I thought you were never gonna end your turn," Kisa snarled at Sayer as she conducted her Draw Phase and then drew Pot of Greed as she wondered why he didn't attack her right when he had her dead to rights. "First off, I'll start by using the spell card Pot of Greed. This allows me to draw two more cards from my deck."

Kisa then drew two more cards from her deck as per the effect of her Pot of Greed spell card. Seeing that she now had the other Trap Card that she was looking for, the time had come for her to launch her counterattack.

"I place two cards face down and then summon out the level 2 Light-attribute Tuner monster Half Gundam in Attack Mode!" Kisa shouted as she summoned out one of her signature mobile suit monsters then slapped down a spell card.

Kisa Summoning Phase 1: Half Gundam [Level 2 ATK: 1000 DEF: 200]

"I'll then activate the spell card Radio Reinforcements, which allows me to summon out another Machine monster once I successfully normal summon a machine monster. I summon out RGM-79FD Armored GM in Attack Mode!"

Kisa Summon Phase 2: RGM-79FD Armored GM [Level 4 ATK: 1400 DEF: 1000]

Kisa then continued, "I activate Armored GM's special ability. Since I'm not performing the synchro summoning of a monster with 'Gundam' in its name, I can cut its level in half to 2.

Armored GM Level Reduction: -2= Level 2

"And now I'll tune my Half Gundam with my now level 2 Armored GM," Kisa continued as she made her move. "Synchro Summon! Lend a hand, Armory Arm!"

Kisa Synchro Summoning Phase 1: (Half Gundam LV 2 + RGM-79FD Armored GM LV 2= Armory Arm LV 4: ATK: 1800 DEF: 1200)

"But before you assume that I'm going to synchro summon a level 6 Synchro monster," Kisa said as she flipped her level 3 Water-attribute mobile suit back into attack mode, "I switch my Cancer mobile suit back into attack mode and attack your life points directly with it!"

The red crab-like mobile suit switched back into attack mode and fired four torpedoes at the leader of the Arcadia Movement. The four torpedoes whizzed past Magical Android and Psychic Snail as both Psychic monsters turned and watched in horror as their master was struck by the four torpedoes and inflicting 1300 points of direct damage. Sayer certainly felt the four torpedoes striking him and the damage certainly felt real as the torpedoes left burn marks on his right leg and stomach. Once the OZ mass production amphibious transformable mobile suit had completed its direct attack, it flipped back into Defense Mode.

Sayer Life Points: -1300= 3900

Once Sayer had recovered from the direct attack, he had a wicked smile on his face as he said, "You should've synchro summoned your strongest monster when you had the chance."

Before Kisa could reply, she closed her blood ruby red eyes for a brief few seconds. Then something incredible happened as Akiza's best friend opened her eyes. Right as Kisa opened her eyes again, Akiza's mark then began to glow on her left arm as it was resonating with what was about to transpire at that moment. Seeing her mark beginning to glow caught Akiza by surprise as she was startled and then looked back down to the duel arena to see that Kisa's eyes had now changed from blood ruby red to a feline ice blue and she also began to glow a celestial aqua blue around her body.

"You should know by now not to underrate someone's strategy," Kisa said as her voice changed from a 14 year-old with a thick Scottish accent to a grown woman in her late thirties to early forties as she then activated a Trap card that she had set down in her first turn. "I now activate the Trap card, Urgent Tuning.

"Even though I conducted my Battle Phase, with Urgent Tuning, I can still Synchro Summon during my Battle Phase," Kisa continued as she activated the Trap card with a picture Junk Synchron, Speed Warrior and Junk Warrior on it. "So now, I'll activate Gefangener GM's other special ability. When I perform a Synchro Summon with a non-Tuner monster, I can lower the level of the non-Tuner monster by 1. And I'm lowering the level of my Cancer mobile suit by 1.

OZ-08MMS Cancer level reduction: -1= Level 2

"And now tune my Gefangener GM with my Cancer mobile suit in order to bring something that you won't like," Kisa said as she continued and watched as Gerfangener GM and Cancer united together. "The unflinching warrior fights to bring hope to all who yearn for it! His sword never fails to cut down those who oppress the innocent! Synchro Summon! Charge forth with the sword of hope, GAT-X105 Strike Gundam!"

The machine that came from the combination of the Gerfangener GM and Cancer then arose and took its stance next to the level 4 Light-attribute machine monster as both machine monsters were ready for combat. But Kisa… or rather, the other side of Kisa was still not finished yet.

Kisa Synchro Summoning Phase 2: (Gefangener GM LV 4 + Cancer LV 2= GAT-X105 Strike Gundam LV 6 ATK: 2300 DEF: 1400)

"Now I think I'll activate Strike Gundam's special ability," Kisa said as she grabbed an equip spell card from her deck. "I'm allowed to search my deck for one equip spell card with 'Striker Pack' in its name. And I choose to bring forth Launcher Striker Pack and equip it to my Strike Gundam. Now my Strike Gundam gains 800 ATK and its attribute is changed from Light to Fire.

GAT-X105 Strike Gundam ATK boost: +800= 3100

"But there's more to my strategy," Kisa continued as her feline ice blue eyes gazed upon Armory Arm. "I now use Armory Arm's special ability and equip **it** to my Strike Gundam, giving it an additional 1000 ATK point boost."

GAT-X105 Strike Gundam ATK boost: +1000= 4100

'Uh oh,' Sayer thought as he widened his eyes in shock at the amount of attack points Kisa's Strike Gundam had gained from being equipped twice and gaining 1800 ATK. 'Maybe I bit off a little more than I could chew.'

"I hope you weren't planning on celebrating an easy victory," Kisa said to Sayer as her level 6 Light-attribute machine Synchro monster was primed and ready to attack. "Because now my Strike Gundam will destroy your Psychic Snail."

The big mobile suit from Mobile Suit Gundam SEED then charged at the level 4 Psychic Snail with its large 350mm hyper impulse cannon and fired at it. The Strike Gundam was quick to dispose of helpless Psychic monster. In the aftermath of its destruction, a large crater with plasma burns remained where the level 4 Earth-attribute monster once stood.

Sayer Life Points: -2200= 1700

One the smoke cleared, Magical Android then looked in horror as her level 4 Psychic companion was no more. A sense of fear began to overcome the level 5 Light-attribute Psychic Synchro monster as she was afraid that she would be the Strike Gundam's next target. Kisa, with her feline ice blue eyes then said, "Be rest assured Light-attribute Psychic monster. I cannot destroy you in battle. However, I can use Armory Arm's special ability against your master."

"What special ability?" Sayer challenged Kisa. "I thought you already used it when you combined it with your Strike Gundam!"

"Yes, that is true," explained Kisa. "But Armory Arm has another special ability it can use and when the monster equipped with Armory Arm destroys a monster in battle, you take damage equal to your destroyed monster's ATK. You've been routed and my host shall not be harmed in any way, shape or form."

The Strike Gundam's eyes then glowed as it prepared to attack one more time. With its clawed hand ready, the Strike Gundam charged forward and attacked Sayer directly, causing him to have a few scratches on his face and a cut on his right thigh. Once the attack had connected, the duel was over and Kisa was victorious.

Sayer Life Points: -1900= 0

Once the duel was over Akiza was quick to reach out to her best friend via the mark on her left arm. The burgundy haired duelist pleaded with Kisa to calm down as the duel was over and that she wasn't in any danger. Kisa then looked above to her best friend, still with eyes being feline ice blue instead of the blood ruby red eyes that she was born with.

'Fret not young Signer,' Kisa replied to Akiza through her mind. 'I have no intention to do any harm to your cherished companion. I shall return her to you.'

Kisa then closed her eyes for a brief moment and then opened them after a few seconds. Her eyes were no longer the feline ice blue eyes that she had when Sayer nearly backed her into a corner. Kisa's eyes returned to being her original blood ruby red eyes. As Kisa opened her eyes, an unpleasant feeling then came over her as Akiza was quick to rush down to the duel arena. As for Sayer, he had an evil smirk on his face as he had gotten everything that he wanted from Akiza's best friend. He figured that Kisa would indeed be of some use to him and the Arcadia Movement for a while. For the time being, even though she did not have Psychic powers like him or Akiza, Kisa would be allowed to stay for a while longer. As Akiza was taking Kisa out of the dueling arena, Sayer then changed his evil smirk to a smile as he said to Kisa, "It seems that you indeed have something special. Please… feel free to stay with us in the Arcadia Movement. We'll work with you to help refine the special gift you have."

"Aye… sure whatever," Kisa was quick to say as her voice had also returned to her thick Scottish accent. "Oi, where's a bloody Tylenol when you need it? Stupid migraine."

"Come on Kisa, let's get you to our room," Akiza said to Kisa before making a wary glance at Sayer. "I'll keep you with me. Once you've rested up… we've got a **lot** of catching up to do."

 **oooooooooooooo**

"At least we were able to get away from the Arcadia Movement for a while," Akiza said as she and Kisa had left the Arcadia Movement to go on a weeklong vacation in the mountains.

"Yes, I agree with that," replied Akiza as she and Kisa began relaxing in a hot spring. "Hopefully with the Arcadia Movement, we can make a big difference."

"I hope you're right," Kisa said to her best friend. "But there's just something about Sayer that I can't put on my finger on."

"Please Kisa, I don't even **want** to think about the Arcadia Movement until we get back there," Akiza said as she began to relax in the hot springs. "Let's just enjoy the hot springs and our vacation."

"I'm serious Akiza," Kisa said to her best friend. "He had me right where he wanted me. With my back against the wall. He could've had his Psychic Snail use it's special ability by paying 800 life points, empowering Magical Android to wipe the floor with both of my mobile suits."

"You had Minvosky Particles-Combat Density and Emergency Mobilization face down," Akiza said to her young best friend. "I know you well enough to know when you're forced into an attritional battle, Minvosky Particles-Combat Density and Emergency Mobilization are your go to cards for helping you to hunker down and weather out the fight.

"But like I said, lets just enjoy the hot springs and forget about the Arcadia Movement while we relax," finished Akiza as she closed her eyes to enjoy the warm waters.

"Oh aye," agreed Kisa before forming a wicked smile on her face. "But there's something else that we need to discuss."

"Huh?" asked a confused Akiza before widening her eyes in shock. "Wha? Why are you looking at me like that? K-Kisa?"

"Mwhahaha!" exclaimed Kisa as she reached out to Akiza as she cackled like an evil genius.

 **oooooooooooooo**

A few days later both Kisa and Akiza returned to New Domino City and to the Arcadia Movement. But Kisa had a few lumps on her forehead and a bandage on her left cheek. While Akiza hefted a fan, had few veins popping on her forehead and even on her right fist. Akiza didn't exactly have a pleasant mood after the two of them came back.

"Oh come on Akiza," Kisa said to her best friend, "I cannot help it if I'm jealous about how sexy you look."

"THAT'S STILL NO EXCUSE FOR YOU TO ACT LIKE YOU DID!" Akiza shouted back at Kisa. "You were acting like a grabby pervert."

"In the name of Christ, I said I was sorry," Kisa replied as she rubbed the back of her head before a new person of interest caught the girls' attention. "Eh? Now who the bloody hell just came?"

The new person that came in was a boy who was at least a year younger than Kisa and was wearing an all-too familiar uniform that the two girls recognized immediately and despised. As for the boy, he had brown hair and blue eyes that caught the girls' attention and seemed to be quite cute… at least that was what Kisa thought of the boy. The young boy looked at his surroundings and was infatuated with them.

"So this is the Arcadia Movement," the boy said with great enthusiasm before taking a notice of Kisa and Akiza. "Hey there, I'm looking to join up with the Arcadia Movement. What's the best course that I need to do as a member of the Arcadia Movement?"

"Oh that's simple," Kisa began to answer before Akiza cut her off.

"Obey Sayer and his words," Akiza answered the boy plainly. "Sayer's words are what guide us to make change for the world for the better."

Before Akiza could continue, Kisa pulled her to the side and said, "There's something not right here. Especially with the cutie."

"What are you talking about?" Akiza asked her best friend as she still clinched the fan in her right hand tighter.

"For bloody sake, I'm not gonna be a pervert again," Kisa said to Akiza as she saw Akiza clinching the fan tighter. "But there's something about him looks familiar. I feel like I know him… somewhere."

"You sure you know him?" Akiza whispered to her younger best friend.

"Either him or someone close to him," answered Kisa as both teens looked to the young boy and then back to each other. "Wouldn't hurt to ask him who he is, would it?"

Akiza shook her head as both girls looked at the boy and then gave each other a slight nod before walking back over to him as he was still in awe of the Arcadia Movement building. For Kisa, there was something about him that was familiar and she needed to find out what it was.

"What's your name?" Akiza asked the enthusiastic boy. "My friend and I would like to know."

"Uh… is there any specific reason why you wanna know?" the boy asked Akiza and Kisa as he was a little concerned as to why they were asking him.

"Something about you is familiar, it is," Kisa explained to the boy.

"Oh boy… I seem to be getting that a lot nowadays," the boy said aloud to himself as he scratched the back of his head with a sheepish grin. "The name's Toby. You may know my older sister, Misty."

"Older sister Misty…," Akiza said as she dug into her memory, trying to figure out who she knew with the name 'Misty.'

As for Kisa, she widened her eyes as she seemed to recognize the name Misty and knew of a fashion model with that same name. Once she facepalmed herself, Akiza took notice and asked, "Do you know who he's talking about?"

"Aye," answered Kisa as she gave a nod to her best friend. "We're standing in the presence of Toby Tredwell, the younger sibling of the famous fashion model, Misty Tredwell."

"M-Misty Tredwell?!" Akiza asked in shock as she then recognized the name of the boy's older sibling. "Oh man."

"Aye, this isn't good," Kisa said to Akiza in a whisper. "He certainly doesn't belong here. Not in the Arcadia Movement."

"But what can we do?" Akiza asked Kisa in a whisper. "Sayer is probably expecting him."

"Stall Sayer and meet me at the gates of the British consulate in two hours," Kisa answered Akiza. "My father works at the British consulate and I technically am a British citizen by my father. We need to get him out of Sayer's hands and reach."

"Got it," acknowledged Akiza as she gave Kisa a thoughtful nod and went off to carry out their plan.

 **oooooooooooooo**

"But why?" Toby asked Kisa and Akiza as he was being put on a jet to going to America. "I thought you were gonna help me!"

"We are helping you," Akiza answered Toby calmly. "We're protecting you from Sayer."

"You've got a lot of nerve to be asking for help," Kisa's father said to his daughter as he had called in a couple favors to help with getting Toby Tredwell out of the country.

"Aye, but I couldn't just stand by and let Sayer do anything harmful to the younger sibling of a famous celebrity in the fashion world," Kisa explained to her father. "And aye, I know that you'll be looking to cash in that favor soon."

"I know some people in America," Kisa's father said to his daughter and her best friend. "They'll keep him out of sight until you give the okay for him to return."

"Thank you Mr. Williamson," Akiza said to Kisa's father as she bowed to him.

"Think nothing of it," Kisa's father replied as he held his right hand to Akiza. "You lassies were right to get young Tredwell out of the Arcadia Movement's clutches."

 **oooooooooooooo**

A few days later

"What the?" Kisa asked as she found herself waking up after being passed out for a few moments. "Now where the bloody hell am I?"

"Oh my folks," a duel MC said as the audience, two duelists and the MC himself saw Kisa waking up in the middle of what appeared to be dueling match between two duelists, "it looks as if we have someone new joining the fray."

"Huh? Bloody hell?" asked Kisa as she was confused by what the MC had said.

"Hey you little girl," a big purple haired man with a German accent. "Are you looking to pummeled?"

"Oh… you're gonna get it now," Kisa snarled before she activated her duel disk and rapidly assembled her deck to face the opponent who called her a little girl.

"Looks like the young lady is about to take on the Sledgehammer **and** Yuya Sakaki all at the same time," the MC said as some in the audience.

"Say what now?!" Kisa asked as she heard the MC announce that she was also going to be involved in the duel that was about to start.

"Time to activate the Action Field Spell, Castle of Chaos!" the MC announced as a spell card suddenly materialized in his hands. "This castle is so real, you could climb the castle walls or toss your mother-in-law in the dungeon."

"Wonder what the bloody hell his mother-in-law did to him to deserve such a rude jab," Kisa said to herself aloud.

"What's your name, Tiger Girl?" the MC asked Kisa as he took note of the tiger stripes on her face and legs. "Paradise City awaits to hear the name of someone who suddenly arrived here out of thin air."

"Eh? Paradise City?" Kisa asked in confusion. "I'm sure the grass is green here… but are the girls here pretty too?"

The MC and the purple-haired muscled man laughed at Kisa with the reference to a Guns-N-Roses song. Some other people in the audience also laughed too. Once the chuckles were out of the way, the duel started as Kisa would be fighting with her back against the wall. Kisa looked around her surroundings as she was trying to analyze her surroundings as quickly as possible to look for an escape plan. But as the 14 year old duelist could start to formulate a plan, the duel had just started.

Duel Start:

Sledgehammer: 4000

Yuya: 4000

Kisa: 4000

"LET'S DUEL!" the duelists shouted as the duel started.

'Better let them make the first moves,' Kisa thought to herself as she needed to know what and who she was up against. 'If one of these guys are a champion… then I've gotta to make a withdraw from this fight. I'm not at any caliber or level to face a champion.'

" _Action cards dispersed,_ " an automated voice said as cards had materialized and were dispersed all over the battlefield.

"Action… cards?" Kisa asked in a confused and dumbstruck tone.

"You know what they say," the Sledgehammer said with authority, "ladies first."

"Uh… thanks… I think," Kisa replied as she conducted her Draw Phase. "First… I send 1 'RGM-79 GM' from my hand to the Graveyard in order to special summon out my level 4 tuner monster Gefangener GM in Attack Mode."

[Kisa Summon Phase 1: Gefangener GM: Level 4 ATK: 1200 DEF: 1000]

"This is unprecedented folks," the MC said to the audience as he and the audience weren't sure of what to make of Kisa's Gundam-themed deck. "I'm not sure what to make of this monster… or this move."

"Now I'll summon out my level 3 OZ-08MMS Cancer mobile suit in Attack Mode," Kisa said as she summoned out her next monster and then used her next set of cards.

[Kisa Summon Phase 2: OZ-08MMS Cancer: Level 3 ATK: 1300 DEF: 500]

"Next I'll use this spell card called Radio Reinforcements," continued Kisa as she activated her first spell card. "Since I normal summoned a machine monster, I can summon another level 4 or below Machine monster. So now from my hand I summon level 4 RGM-79FD Armored GM in Attack Mode. Now I'll activate my second spell card, Double Summon."

[Kisa Summon Phase 3: RGM-79FD Armored GM: Level 4 ATK:1400 DEF: 1000]

"Looks like the young lady is looking to assemble an army of machines as quick as possible folks," the MC stated to the audience watching the duel. "Double Summon allows her to Normal Summon yet again!"

"And I choose to Normal Summon out, the level 2 Light-attribute Tuner monster, Half Gundam!" Kisa exclaimed as she summoned out her last monster card in her hand.

[Kisa Summon Phase 4: Half Gundam: Level 2 ATK:1000 DEF: 200]

"Looks like the young lady has a strong start in this duel," the MC announced to the audience as they seemed to be into the start of the duel.

"Now I think I'll activate the special ability of my Gefangener GM," Kisa said as she was looking to keep her momentum going. "When I perform a Synchro Summon with Genfangener GM, I can lower the level of a monster that tune. And I'm lowering the level of my Cancer mobile suit.

[Level reduction: OZ-09MMS Cancer: -1= 2]

"Now I tune my Level 4 Gefangener GM with my now level 2 Cancer in order bring out the necessary offense," Kisa as both monsters dissipated in order to join together. "The relentless warrior charges forward to fight for freedom. Relentlessly, he pursues those who oppress while maintaining his sense of Justice! Synchro Summon! Draw your sword, GAT-X102 Duel Gundam!"

[Kisa Synchro Summoning Phase 1: Gefangener GM Level 4 + OZ-09MMS Cancer Level 2= GAT-X102 Duel Gundam Level 6 ATK: 2250 DEF: 1550]

"We have us a Synchro duelist here," the MC said with excitement as the prototype Heliopolis-built Gundam came out on the field and its Phase Shift armor turned on.

"And I'm not done yet," Kisa said as she had more in store. "I activate the special ability of my RGM-79FD Armored GM. When I use it in the synchro summon of a monster that doesn't have 'Gundam' in its name, I must cut its level in half.

[Level reduction: RGM-79FD Armored GM: -2= 2]

"Now I'll tune my Level 2 Half Gundam with my now Level 2 Armored GM," Kisa said as her two monsters joined together. "Two monsters unite their power together. Let the strength of two merge into one! Synchro Summon! Lend a hand and slice through the darkness… Armory Arm!"

[Kisa Synchro Summoning Phase 2: Half Gundam Level 2 + RGM-79FD Armored GM Level 2= Armory Arm Level 4 ATK: 1800 DEF: 1200]

The level 4 Light-attribute monster appeared on the battlefield and was right next to the Duel Gundam. Many people were amazed to see that Kisa had performed two Synchro Summons in her opening turn. Kisa then took a deep breath as she then made one final move. Kisa's two opponents then noticed that Armory Arm was moving towards the prototype general purpose mobile suit and attaching itself to the Duel Gundam.

"Oh boy, someone's looking to show that she's not going to go down so easily," the MC said as Armory Arm finished docking and attaching itself to the Duel Gundam.

"What's this?" the Sledgehammer asked in amazement.

"Interesting move you made," Yuya said to Kisa.

"I'm activating the special ability of my Armory Arm," Kisa began to explain to her two opponents and the audience. "You see, I can turn Armory Arm into an equip spell card and give my Duel Gundam an additional 1000 ATK point boost."

[Duel Gundam ATK point boost: +1000 = 3250]

 **oooooooooooooo**

"I don't get it," Zuzu Boyle said as she watched Kisa make her first move in a duel. "Why would she summon four monsters only to have one monster to fight and another monster just to become an equip spell?"

"Gong don't know about those monsters that were summoned," a tall teenaged boy named Gong said to those he was standing with and watching the start of the duel. "Not to mention that Gong's not sure if what she did was legal."

"Well… if her moves weren't legal, the judges would've intervened and ruled against her," Zuzu's father, Skip, replied to Gong. "Plus I think if the judges had any problems with her monsters, they would've intervened on that matter too."

 **oooooooooooooo**

"We're picking up an unusual amount of energy," a spotter at a console in a control room at the Leo Corporation building about four miles away from the dueling arena reported to her boss. "Determining the type of energy… it's Synchro energy and it's a massive amount of it too."

"Make a report on it and then send it to Mr. Akaba," the boss said to the spotter.

"Yes sir."

 **oooooooooooooo**

Life points:

Kisa: 2500

Sledgehammer: 4000

Yuya: 400

"Ha, ha, ha!" Sledgehammer exclaimed as he laughed at Yuya's attempt to counterattack against his Battleguard King. "It looks like your attempt to destroy my behemoth King has failed you yet again. Now I'll get to attack you right back… right after I attack the little girl. Battleguard King… take out the little girl's Deep Forbidden!"

"Not gonna happen," Kisa as she activated the special ability of her targeted monster. "I activate the special ability of my Deep Forbidden! Since you've declared it the target of your attack, Deep Forbidden can use its Geschmeidig Panzer to reflect your monster's attack right back at it."

"AH!" the Sledgehammer cried in shock as he didn't seem to have another plan. "That is very bad!"

"And it's about to get a lot worse for you," Kisa said with a smirk on her face. "In addition to you losing your Battleguard King, you take damage equal to half of your destroyed monster's ATK."

"So that means Sledgehammer is losing 1500 life points because of your Deep Forbidden," Yuya said as he got out of his stupor.

Sure enough in deed, the Sledgehammer lost his ace monster and took the backlash of the Deep Forbidden's special ability.

Life points:

Sledgehammer: -1500 = 2500

"Oh my!" the MC, Nico, exclaimed in surprise. "The Sledgehammer lost his ace monster and now he's left defenseless! What will the champion do now?"

"It's my turn and I draw!" Kisa exclaimed as she conducted her draw phase. "From my hand I summon out GAT-02L2 Dagger L in attack mode.

[Kisa Summon Phase: GAT-02L2 Dagger L: Level 4 ATK: 1800 DEF:1400]

"And I activate Dagger L's special ability," continued Kisa as she grabbed one of her equip spell cards. "I can search my deck for an equip spell, but it has to have 'Striker Pack' in its name."

 **oooooooooooooo**

"Why does she have to grab a spell card with 'Striker Pack' in its name?" Skip Boyle asked as he was confused by the special ability of Kisa's Dagger L.

"Beats Gong," answered Gong as even he had no clue as to why Kisa needed to grab an equip spell with "Striker Pack" in its name.

"Don't look at me," chimed in Zuzu as she rolled her eyes. "I never really paid attention to those Gundam shows that Yuya was so into.

" _Ladies and gentlemen,_ " Yuya said as he was going to explain things, " _the opponent that the Sledgehammer and I are facing is using a deck that's comprised of many machines that are used throughout the Mobile Suit Gundam franchise. Her GAT-02L2 Dagger L comes from the line that's descended from the GAT-X105 Strike Gundam from Mobile Suit Gundam SEED. Her Dagger L has the Strike Gundam's ability to mount Striker Packs in order to adapt to any mission that it's deployed on._ "

"Uh… I guess that makes sense," Zuzu said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Now if only he could be that into his duels instead of playing around and treating them like it's just a game," Gong said as he watched the duel.  
 **oooooooooooooo**

"I choose to bring out and equip my Dagger L with the Sword Striker equip spell card," Kisa said as she activated the equip spell, giving her Dagger L a long sword, what looked like a small shield that protected its left hand and a pointed accessory that stuck out of its left elbow. "With this equip spell card, my Dagger L gains 400 ATK and its attribute is changed to Earth.

[GAT-02L2 Dagger L ATK boost: +400= 2200]

"Oh… I hope you boys weren't planning on drawing cards without some sort of repercussions," Kisa said to the Sledgehammer and Yuya. "Because my Dagger L has a special ability while it has the Sword Striker Pack equipped to it. Other than the boost in ATK and change of attribute, when you conduct your Draw Phase or draw a card by an effect, my now Sword Dagger L will shank you for 400 points of damage."

"Uh oh folks," Nico said to audience, "the young lady has put Yuya and the Sledgehammer in quite a pickle. So all it will take for Yuya to lose is just by conducting his Draw Phase."

'So all I have to do is wait for Yuya to draw a card and he'll automatically lose,' Sledgehammer thought to himself before seeing Yuya making a run for an Action Card.

"Dagger L… attack the Sledgehammer and take a huge chunk out of his life points," Kisa ordered her powered up Dagger L as it drew it's nine meter anti-ship sword and charged forward towards Sledgehammer.

Life points:

Sledgehammer: -2200= 300

"And now the Sledgehammer has taken the biggest amount of damage just with one attack!" Nico exclaimed as it seemed that he was sweating.

"Huh?" asked a confused Sledgehammer as the smoked cleared and Kisa was no where to be found. "Where did the little girl go?"

 **oooooooooooooo**

'I hope that was enough for the lad to finish off that muscle-headed freak,' Kisa thought to herself after escaping from the dueling arena. 'On the bright side, I learned something new about dueling here. I've gotta learn to use these new… Action Cards as my opponents called them and used them.

"Where is that witch?" a local police officer asked Kisa got out of her daze. "We gotta find that tiger witch and bring her in before the councilman has our badges and our jobs."

'They think I attacked that pompous prick Silvio, but I didn't,' Kisa thought to herself as she was doing everything in her power to stay out of sight of the city's intricate surveillance network. 'But I'll give the Leo Corporation credit, they know how to make a surveillance system work throughout the city.'

"Finally," a bamboo sword-wielding Synchro duelist named Kit Blade said to his other two companions as he got Kisa's attention. "It's our turn to do what that pompous numbskull, Silvio, couldn't do."

"The You Show Duel School should be easy for us to take down and completely destroy," a dark skinned Fusion Duelist, named Julia said to her other two companions. "But to be honest, I'd rather go try and hunt down that girl who ran away from the duel against the Sledgehammer and Yuya Sakaki. Anyone who runs away like a coward from a duel, isn't fit to be a duelist at all."

"Well… it could just be that she didn't know where she was and just realized that she bit off more than she could chew," the third companion, an Xyz Duelist named Dipper, offered as a suggestion.

"You're joking, right Dipper?" Kit asked his Xyz Duelist classmate in a sarcastic tone as he narrowed his eyes at Dipper. "She was a Synchro duelist who used mobile suits from the Mobile Suit Gundam franchise. You can't offer that lame excuse."

"Kit's right, Dipper," Julia said after letting out a sigh and rolling her eyes as she had to admit that Kit had a point. "She used her Deep... whatever it's called to reflect Battleguard King's attack, nail the Sledgehammer for half of his destroyed monster's ATK and ordered her Dagger… something to attack and inflict 2200 points of direct damage. She still had that Deep… whatever's attack to use and completely finish off the Sledgehammer."

"I'll admit I was surprised to see that the Sledgehammer couldn't destroy that Duel Gundam," Dipper said as he recalled the duel.

"Why was that?" Julia asked as she hadn't really paid much attention to fine details that were explained during the duel when Kisa had arrived in Paradise City.

"That's easy," Kit answered as it seemed that he had a working knowledge of said franchise. "The Duel Gundam is equipped with Phase Shift armor that repels most attacks. In layman's terms, the suit has energy armor that stops most attacks. She must've added on to the Phase Shift armor's original capabilities."

'Better get to the You Show Duel School immediately before they either track me down or a security presence shows up to stop anyone from entering or exiting the school,' thought Kisa as she then beginning her advance on the school where Yuya Sakaki and his friends went to learn about dueling. 'That pompous prick, Silvio, tried to attack Yuya's school and I wouldn't stand for it.'

 **oooooooooooooo**

"Mr. President," Declan Akaba's top aide, Claude reported to the president of Leo Corporation, "we've located the girl who escaped from the duel between Yuya Sakaki and the Sledgehammer."

" _Where is she at?_ " The young calm leader of Leo Corporation asked his chief aide.

"It appears as though she's heading to the You Show Duel School," answered Claude.

" _I see,_ " replied Declan.

"Shall I… have the police intercept and arrest her?" Claude asked his boss in a red hoodie.

" _No,_ " Declan answered quickly. " _Leave her alone. She's apparently made friends with the You Show Duel School and is moving to help defend them. I'm positive that she's the source of that high level of Synchro energy that was reported during the duel when she appeared and dueled against Yuya Sakaki and the Sledgehammer._ "

"I'm amazed at how long she's been able to stay out of our surveillance network for so long until now," Claude said to himself aloud before realizing that he was still speaking with Declan. "Sorry Mr. President."

" _Don't be Claude,_ " Declan reassured his chief aide. " _I agree with you. It's a wonder she's been able to stay out of our watchful surveillance for so long. My guess is that she received survival training or better yet, or some form of military training… special forces to be precise._ "

 **oooooooooooooo**

"Madam Chairwoman, the deal was that if your team won in the best of a 3 duel match, you'd take over our school," Skip Boyle said to Chairwoman Henrietta Akaba. "Your team only won one. So the school stays ours."

"That's absurd," Henrietta Akaba shot back calmly as she then glanced at Skip Boyle. "We can't leave this matter with a tie as the end result. I suggest that we have the duelists who won their duels face off in a tie breaker duel."

Julia then stepped forward as did Yuya as it looked as if both duelists were raring to go and resolve the tie breaker. At least that was the case until Kisa came forward, causing Julia to narrow her eyes at the recently dubbed "Gundam Duelist." As for Kisa, she narrowed her eyes Henrietta in contempt of the wife of Leo Akaba and prominent member of Paradise City's city council. Henrietta looked confused as to why Kisa appeared to be hostile towards her as she hadn't done anything to prove the 14 year-old duelist's wrath.

"What could I have done to warrant the hostel glare coming from you?" Henrietta asked Kisa in an uninterested and dismissive tone.

"I think you know," Kisa answered Henrietta as she never stopped glaring at her. "You bully and thuggish bastard."

"What did you just call me, you little witch?" Henrietta shot back as she didn't like being insulted by unfamiliar duelist.

"Madam Chairwoman, let me take down this… coward and pathetic excuse for a duelist," Julia requested of Henrietta. "She ran away like a pathetic coward and doesn't deserve to have a deck or call herself a duelist."

"Wait," Declan Akaba said as he stepped forward and removed the hood covering his concealed face. "I will face her myself."

 **oooooooooooooo**

Author's note: A chapter is finished. Hope you like it. Please leave reviews and let me know what you think of the chapter.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and story elements of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds or Arc-V. All credit goes to Masahiro Hikokubo who wrote and created Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds and Akihiro Tomonaga who wrote and created Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V. Elements of Mobile Suit Gundam franchise also do not belong to me, but credit goes to Yoshiyuki Tomino who created it.

Previously:

" _Now I tune my Level 4 Gefangener GM with my now level 2 Cancer in order bring out the necessary offense," Kisa as both monsters dissipated in order to join together. "The relentless warrior charges forward to fight for freedom. Relentlessly, he pursues those who oppress while maintaining his sense of Justice! Synchro Summon! Draw your sword, GAT-X102 Duel Gundam!"_

 _[Kisa Synchro Summoning Phase 1: Gefangener GM Level 4 + OZ-09MMS Cancer Level 2= GAT-X102 Duel Gundam Level 6 ATK: 2250 DEF: 1550]_

" _We have us a Synchro duelist here," the MC said with excitement as the prototype Heliopolis-built Gundam came out on the field and its Phase Shift armor turned on._

 _ **oooooooooooooo**_

" _Mr. President," Declan Akaba's top aide, Claude reported to the president of Leo Corporation, "we've located the girl who escaped from the duel between Yuya Sakaki and the Sledgehammer."_

" _Where is she at?" The young calm leader of Leo Corporation asked his chief aide._

" _It appears as though she's heading to the You Show Duel School," answered Claude._

" _I see," replied Declan._

" _Shall I… have the police intercept and arrest her?" Claude asked his boss in a red hoodie._

" _No," Declan answered quickly. "Leave her alone. She's apparently made friends with the You Show Duel School and is moving to help defend them. I'm positive that she's the source of that high level of Synchro energy that was reported during the duel when she appeared and dueled against Yuya Sakaki and the Sledgehammer."_

 _ **oooooooooooooo**_

" _What could I have done to warrant the hostel glare coming from you?" Henrietta asked Kisa in an uninterested and dismissive tone._

" _I think you know," Kisa answered Henrietta as she never stopped glaring at her. "You bully and thuggish bastard."_

" _What did you just call me, you little witch?" Henrietta shot back as she didn't like being insulted by unfamiliar duelist._

" _Madam Chairwoman, let me take down this… coward and pathetic excuse for a duelist," Julia requested of Henrietta. "She ran away like a pathetic coward and doesn't deserve to have a deck or call herself a duelist."_

" _Wait," Declan Akaba said as he stepped forward and removed the hood covering his concealed face. "I will face her myself."_

 **oooooooooooooo**

2: Trans-Am Roar

"I would like to know your name before we duel," Declan Akaba requested of Kisa as he glanced at his soon-to-be opponent.

"Why?" challenged Kisa as she glared at him like she glared at his mother. "So you can hunt me down at a later time for something that I didn't do?"

"I figured it would be the polite thing to do," answered Declan as he remained calm. "As for the recent attacks, I know that you're not responsible for them. Given the fact that you have some form of military training… Special Forces, am I correct?"

"Wait, seriously?!" Julia asked as she, her companions and the students of You Show Duel School were surprised to hear that.

"Aye," answered Kisa as she gave a nod. "My father was in the British SAS before moving on to MI-6."

"Uh… SAS?" a young German student of You Show, named Fredric, asked in confusion.

"It's short for Special Air Service," Declan explained to everyone. "It's a branch of the British Royal Army, correct?"

"Aye, it is," answered Kisa. "And it's Kisa. My name is Kisa Williamson. Since you were raised to be polite and have manners, it would shame my father if I didn't return the favor."

"At any rate, I would like the chance to duel you," Declan said to Kisa. "The fact you were able to Synchro Summon two monsters with ease intrigues me.

" _Knowing that you're a fan of the Mobile Suit Gundam franchise totally rocks too!_ " Kit shouted from the background enthusiastically. " _There's hardly any girls around here who like Mobile Suit Gundam._ "

"I gotta ask though," Yuya said as he pulled his goggles up off his eyes, "where'd the Gefangener GM come from? I'd never heard of the Gefangener GM until you summoned it during the duel against me and the Sledgehammer."

"Gefangener is un German word meaning 'prisoner' or 'captive'," young Fredric chimed in with his thick German accent.

"That's correct," Declan said, giving a nod to the young German duelist. "I'll admit I had to do some digging myself. The Gefangener GM is a GM that was stolen by the Principality of Zeon during the One Year War. Zeon stole as many GMs as they could to try and supplement their depleted manpower and equipment.

"That leads me to believe that you have a **very** extensive knowledge of the franchise itself and not just a… passable knowledge enough to talk your way out of a Gundam fan convention," finished Declan with a small smirk on his face. "Would you care to show me this extensive knowledge of yours?"

"What the bloody heck, why not?" Kisa asked as her answer.

 **oooooooooooooo**

" _Alright then,_ " Skip said as both Declan and Kisa readied themselves for the duel after Kisa rapidly assembled a new deck with her Gundam-themed cards. " _I'm activating the Action Field Spell, War-torn City!_ "

"Two duelists arrive in a field that's been torn asunder and wrecked with war," Kisa began as she had learned quite a bit after her escape from the main dueling arena.

"They seek to bring the conflict to an end with a decisive final battle," Declan added to beginning of the duel.

"But only one will be victorious," finished Kisa.

" **LET'S DUEL!** " both duelists shouted as they readied themselves for the final showdown.

 **Duel Start**

Life points

Kisa: 4000

Declan: 4000

" _Action cards dispersed,_ " the automated voice said as said cards were dispersed all over the combat zone.

'Knowing Miss Williamson, given the fact that she's received Special Forces training from her father and possibly some analytical training given that she added that her father is MI-6,' Declan thought to himself, 'she'll be more than likely to play defense at the start.'

"If you don't mind, I would like to make the first move," Declan requested of Kisa.

"Knock yourself out," Kisa replied as she shrugged her shoulders and rolled her eyes.

'I'm guessing that she's not going to pull the same move here that she pulled against the Sledgehammer and Yuya at the start of the her first duel here,' Declan thought to himself as he was assessing his situation and knowledge of the Gundam franchise that he had recently acquired during Kisa's time evading the Leo Corporation's surveillance network around Paradise City. 'I should also assume that the deck she just constructed will have different mobile suits this time. But for now, I'll assume she has at least one of the Heliopolis Gundams or another Gundam from the Cosmic Era that has Phase Shift Armor as part of its special ability in her Extra Deck.'

"I will start with the spell card called 'Dark Contract With The Gate'," Declan said as he activated his first spell card in his hand. "This spell deals me 1000 points of damage during my next turn. But on the upside, it allows me to bring a D/D monster to my hand."

"Great… you duel with a Different Dimension deck," Kisa snarled as she knew what "D/D" meant from her time at Duel Academy in New Domino City.

"Interesting, so you know about the Different Dimension archetype deck," Declan said with a slight smirk on his face.

"A wee bit," replied Kisa. "My father never let me duel with the D/D archetype. Plus… it never really interested me in the first place."

"At any rate, I choose to bring D/D Cerberus from my deck to my hand since it's Level 4 or below," Declan said, bringing focus back to the duel.

Kisa remained calm as she waited for Declan to finish his move as he activated another Dark Contract With The Gate and grabbed from his deck D/D Lilith, putting it in his hand. Henrietta looked confused as to why and how Kisa was able to remain calm while the You Show students and Gong were startled and partially sweating bullets. She then just shook her head as she would find out soon enough once her son had defeated Kisa as she had a plan in place. Henrietta then looked back to the duel at hand to see her son about to activate his next spell card in his hand.

"I activate the spell card Dark Contract with the Swamp King," Declan said as the image of a swamp creature in front of a stone tablet appeared. "With this spell card, I can summon a fusion monster."

"So you don't require a Polymerization spell card or Fusion Gate field spell?" Kisa asked Declan for clarification.

"I see," Declan said in his glance at Kisa. "You went to a school to learn about dueling. And apparently you learned about fusion summoning. Tell me, where did you learn to duel?"

"To quote Herro Yuy from Gundam Wing," Kisa began as her answer, "'A Gundam pilot lives and dies by the information he has'."

" _You will give us an…,_ " Henrietta started to say before she saw her son glaring at her and then closed her mouth.

"Fair enough," replied Declan as he turned his attention back to the duel. "Now then I'll fuse my D/D Cerberus and D/D Lilith together! I fusion summon D/D/D Flame King Genghis!

[Declan Fusion Summon Phase: D/D Cerberus Level 4 ATK 1800 DEF 600 + D/D Lilith Level 4 ATK 100 DEF 2100 = D/D/D Flame King Genghis Level 6 **ATK:** 2000 DEF: 1500]

Kisa remained unflinching and emotionless as Declan finished, "I'll place two cards face down and end my turn. It's your turn to showcase what you're capable of. Will you show us your skills, or will you retreat?"

"I'm already in over my head," answered Kisa as she conducted her Draw Phase. "But this time I don't plan to retreat. Not when Principal Boyle and his daughter have been kind enough to let me stay with them and come here to this school.

"I'll start **my turn** with a spell card called 'Variant Mass Production'!" exclaimed Kisa as the card she drew had an image of the legendary RX-78-2 Gundam and a fat arrow pointing to it's mass produced variant, RGM-79 GM, appeared in front of them.

 **oooooooooooooo**

"Huh?" asked a confused Julia as she didn't know what to make of Kisa's spell card. "I don't understand what's going on here."

"Let me explain," Yuya said to everyone around him. "Gundam, the mobile suit pictured in the spell card, was considered a prototype mobile suit. And development of a prototype machine or other gadget can be quite expensive if you try mass produce the exact same machine over and over. You following me so far?"

Henrietta looked to Yuya for a brief moment trying to piece together what the Pendulum duelist was trying to explain. Being someone who helped develop the Augmented Reality system, she understood what Yuya was trying to explain and gave a slight nod.

"Yes," answered Henrietta with a thoughtful nod. "Trying to build an exact same machine or gadget just like the prototype that you develop would be quite expensive to produce on a large scale and then try to sell. I'm assuming the machine next to 'Gundam,' as you called it, pictured in the spell card, is a mass produced and simplified version, correct Mr. Sakaki?"

"That's right ma'am," Yuya answered Henrietta with a nod. "RGM-79 GM, or Gundam Mass Produced was a simplified version of Gundam that anyone could pilot."

"So… I'm guessing she's gotta take some sort of Machine-type monster that's really powerful and has to send it to the Graveyard in order to summon out a weaker, simplified version of it," Dipper said as they were all watching the duel.

"That doesn't make much sense to me," Fredric said as he was quite confused like his two younger counterparts.

Henrietta sighed as she then looked to the three children and said, "Dueling isn't always going to be about how many powerful monsters you can summon out to the field. Having powerful monsters out is one part of dueling. It's also about coming up with the best strategies. Something that you can learn from the Leo Institute if you're… interested."

" _I would appreciate it if you weren't trying to pull students away while a duel is in progress,_ " Declan said in an irritated tone to his mother.

 **oooooooooooooo**

"Dipper is correct about the effect of 'Variant Mass Production' though," Kisa said to Declan and the other students watching the duel as she reached into her Extra Deck and pulled out Buster Gundam before sending it to the Graveyard. "I send my GAT-X103 Buster Gundam to the Graveyard so that I can special summon out GAT/A-01E2 Buster Dagger from my deck in Defense Mode!"

[Kisa Special Summon Phase: GAT/A-01E2 Buster Dagger Level 4 ATK 1700 **DEF:** 1100]

"I'll now summon out the mobile armor, TS-MA2mod.00 Moebius Zero in Attack Mode," Kisa continued as she slapped down her next machine monster.

[Kisa Summon Phase 1: TS-MA2mod.00 Moebius Zero Level 3 **ATK:** 1200 DEF 800]

"Next I'll activate Moebius Zero's special ability and send 1 card from my hand to the Graveyard to destroy one of your cards," Kisa said as she sent the simplified version of the Moebius Zero to her Graveyard. "And I'll destroy… the face down card on your right. I want this duel to last longer."

The multi-mode mobile armor then deployed its mobile pods and destroyed Declan's facedown Trap Card on his right. At first, Declan was surprised that she didn't go for the facedown card on his left as it was going to prolong the duel and negate the backlash effects from his three Dark Contract spell cards. Once his facedown Trap Card, Dark Contract With The Witch, was destroyed, the president of the Leo Corporation had a smirk on his face with the sudden twist that was just thrown in his face. He had half-expected that she would destroy his Contract Laundering trap card which would've ended the duel quickly with a victory for her.

"I'll activate Moebius Zero's special ability and special summon TS-MA2 Moebius in Attack Mode," Kisa said as she retrieved the card that she had just sent to the Graveyard and placed it in Attack Mode.

[Kisa Special Summon Phase 2: TS-MA2 Moebius Level 2 **ATK:** 500 DEF 350]

TS-MA2 Moebius power boost: +700= 1200

" _Huh? Why'd its attack jump up like that?_ " asked a startled Julia as the audience noticed the mass production mobile armor was glowing.

"That's the special ability of the Moebius mobile armor," Kisa explained to Declan and the audience. "When its special summoned to the field, Moebius gets a 700 point boost.

"Now I'll use Buster Dagger's special ability and special summon the GAT-X103 Buster Gundam that's in my graveyard and place it in Defense Mode," finished Kisa as she retrieved the discarded Gundam Synchro monster from her graveyard and summoned it in Defense Mode.

[Kisa Special Summon Phase 3: GAT-X103 Buster Gundam Level 6 ATK: 2600 **DEF:** 1200]

 **oooooooooooooo**

"Whoa, she's got five monsters out on the field now," Sora said in amazement. "That's quite an army out there."

"Provided that she doesn't pull the same move that she did against Yuya and the Sledgehammer," Zuzu said as she narrowed her eyes at the duel in progress. "That was one of the most lame moves."

"You really shouldn't judge a person by the moves they make," Gong said to Zuzu. "For all you know, she might have a plan that we don't know about."

"Whatever," Julia said as she just rolled her eyes as she continued to watch the duel. "She's going to lose anyway."

 **oooooooooooooo**

"I tune my level 2 Moebius mobile armor with my GAT-X103 Buster Gundam in order to bring out something more powerful!" Kisa said as her two monsters dissipated in order to join together and create a new monster. "The Sword of Justice descends from the cosmic heavens! He descends into the fray of battle with the mission of carrying out Justice! Synchro Summon! Descend on the winds Of Justice! ZGMF-X09A Justice Gundam!"

[Kisa Synchro Summon Phase: TS-MA2 Moebius Level 2 + GAT-X103 Buster Gundam Level 6= ZGMF-X09A Justice Gundam Level 8 **ATK:** 2700 DEF: 2400]

" _So cool! So cool!_ " both Yuya and Kit shouted in excitement, in seeing the Gundam that was piloted by Athrun Zala during the late episodes of Mobile Suit Gundam SEED. " _Now if you can only Synchro summon the Freedom Gundam too!_ "

" _Ugh… mecha anime nerds,_ " could be heard from both Julia and Zuzu as they were a bit embarrassed by their respective comrades.

[ZGMF-X09A Justice Gundam power boost: +400 ATK= 3100]

"Why did its ATK jump up like that?" Declan asked Kisa as he still remained calm under pressure.

"It's because of one of the material monsters that I used to Synchro summon the Justice Gundam," Kisa explained to Declan Akaba. "You see, aside from not being destroyed in battle or be targeted by effects until my 3rd End Phase, the Justice Gundam gets its ATK raised whenever I use any Wind-attribute monster as a material monster."

"I see," replied Declan. "So your Moebius mobile armor was a Wind-attribute monster."

"Aye," confirmed Kisa with a slight nod before slapping down two cards face down. "I place two cards facedown and end my turn."

" _Say what now?!_ " the Leo Institute students asked in shock and complete surprise.

"Fascinating," Declan said as he conducted his Draw Phase and drew his next card. "I think I'll wage an attack on one of your mobile suits. But before I wage my attack, I'll activate the Trap Card, Contract Laundering. You should've taken this trap card out, Miss Williamson because you're going to regret not doing so.

The three spell cards that Declan used in his first turn were destroyed as Declan drew three cards and then continued, "D/D/D Flame King Genghis, attack Miss Williamson's Buster Dagger!"

The Fire-attribute fusion monster complied with its master's command and attacked the mass produced variant of the Buster Gundam. Once the dust had settled, many in the audience were shocked to see that it wasn't destroyed. It hadn't even been singed at all. Kisa gave a smirk as she was proud of the move she made to summon Buster Dagger. As for Declan, he had a smirk on his face as he was definitely getting the much needed knowledge that he needed to know.

"My Buster Dagger has a special ability," Kisa said to Declan and the audience. "You see, when it was manufactured, it was given laminated armor to protect it from thermal weapons. I can negate the attack of one Fire-attribute monster thanks to the laminated armor of the Buster Dagger."

"Very good," Declan said as he was pleased with the skill that Kisa was showing him and even more so that she hadn't run away from the duel. "But now the time has come for me to set the Pendulum Scale!"

Yuya was shocked and horrified to see that Declan had his own Pendulum cards now. With this new revelation, Yuya was rocked hard to the core as he then put his goggles down and then went into a melancholy mood. Even the You Show students and Gong were shocked to see that Declan had his own Pendulum cards. As for Kisa she finally showed signs of fear as she was unprepared to see Declan Akaba with own his Pendulum cards after he tried to get them inadvertently through one of his students, Silvio, who crossed a line that he shouldn't had crossed in the first place by threatening the You Show Duel School. However, the facial signs of fear went away as Kisa had to keep gathering Intel on her opponent and what his strength was.

"I use Scale 1 D/D Savant Kepler and Scale 10 D/D Savant Galilei and set the Pendulum scale in motion," Declan said as he set his Pendulum cards down on both sides of his Duel Disk and two D/D monsters appeared on both sides of him. "I can summon monsters Levels 2 through 9 all at the same time! I Pendulum Summon! Come forth my two D/D/D Doom King Armageddons and my Level 3 Tuner monster D/D Nighthowl!"

Turn 2

[Declan Summon Phase: D/D Nighthowl Level 3 **ATK:** 300 DEF: 600

D/D/D Doom King Armageddon Level 8 **ATK:** 3000 DEF: 1000]

The three monsters descended upon the battlefield leaving Kisa with her eyes widened in terror at first. Kisa was starting to feel the pressure from the Pendulum Summoning of three monsters. Declan then brought back one of his D/D monsters, bringing back D/D Lilith from his Graveyard as per the special ability of his D/D Nighthowl.

[Declan Special Summon Phase 1: D/D Lilith Level 4 **ATK:** 100 DEF: 2100]

"Unfortunately, due to the effect of my D/D Nighthowl, my D/D Lilith loses all of its ATK and DEF points," added Declan.

[D/D Lilith ATK and DEF reduction: -100 ATK= 0 -2100 DEF=0]

"But this won't matter to me as I tune my D/D Nighthowl with my D/D Lilith!" exclaimed Declan. "I Synchro Summon D/D/D Gust King Alexander."

[Declan Synchro Summon Phase: D/D Nighthowl Level 3+ D/D Lilith Level 4= D/D/D Gust King Alexander Level 7 **ATK:** 2500 DEF: 2000]

"Oh sweet bloody hell!" Kisa exclaimed as she was unaware that Declan could synchro summon like her.

"Given your reaction I take it you weren't expecting to see me Synchro Summon like you," Declan said in his observation of Kisa's reaction. "Well… then there's a lot more that you haven't seen as I now overlay my two D/D/D Doom King Armageddons together in order to build the Overlay Network! I Xyz Summon! Rise D/D/D Duo-Dawn King Kali Yuga!"

[Declan XYZ Summon Phase D/D/D Doom King Armageddon Level 8 + D/D/D Doom King Armageddon= D/D/D Duo-Dawn King Kali Yuga Rank 8 **ATK:** 3500 DEF: 3000]

"I'm afraid that your Justice Gundam won't be able to stop my powerful king as Kali Yuga overrules the effects of all cards on the turn that he's summoned to the field of battle," Declan informed Kisa. "And that includes your Justice Gundam's 400 ATK point boost and its Phase Shift armor."

[ZGMF-X09A Justice Gundam ATK decrease: -400= 2700 ATK]

"Attack my king!" Declan said to his Rank 8 Dark-attribute monster. "Destroy her Justice Gundam with Banishing Strike!"

Kisa Life Points: -800= 3200

"D/D/D Gust King Alexander, attack her Moebius Zero!" Declan exclaimed as his Wind-attribute monster sliced up Kisa's mobile armor.

Kisa Life points: -2000= 1200

"And I'm not finished yet," Declan continued as one of the two orbs orbiting around his D/D/D Duo-Dawn King Kali Yuga had disappeared. "By using one Overlay unit, I can empower my king to destroy all spell and trap cards on the field."

The Dark-attribute king indeed swept the field clean of both of Kisa's two facedown cards. Kisa then gave a smirk as she then grabbed four cards from her deck and then set them facedown in place of the two destroyed cards. As for Declan, he set two cards facedown and finished, "I place two cards facedown and end my turn. The effect of my D/D/D Duo-Dawn King Kali Yuga now ends and you can now use effects from cards once again."

'I won't let the sacrifice that the Justice made be in vain,' Kisa thought to herself. 'I need to bring **it** out in order to turn the tide of battle against him. But I don't have the necessary monsters yet. Guess I'm going on defense until I can get it out on the field.'

"I'll draw and then activate Buster Dagger's special ability since it's my Standby Phase," Kisa said as her Buster Dagger snapped together its beam rifle and gun launcher in it's anti-armor shotgun configuration after she drew a card during her Draw Phase. "During my Standby Phase, I can shillelagh you for 200 points of direct damage multiplied by the number of monsters I have on my field."

" _Sweet, so that means her Buster Dagger can nail Declan for 200 points of damage,_ " Tate said in amazement.

" _I feel like wanting to dance in joy!_ " exclaimed young Fredric.

" _Yippee, she's going to turn things around in this duel,_ " added Allie.

"I've got a long way to go," Kisa said to the young students before looking back to the duel in progress. "Buster Dagger, shillelagh Declan for those 200 points of direct damage!"

Declan life points: -200= 3800

"Next I tribute my Buster Dagger so that I can summon ZGMF-600 GuAIZ in Attack Mode," Kisa said as she sent her Buster Dagger to the Graveyard and replaced it with a mono-eyed mobile suit created by ZAFT from Mobile Suit Gundam SEED.

[Kisa Summoning Phase: ZGMF-600 GuAIZ Level: 6 **ATK:** 2200 DEF: 1800]

"I'll now equip my GuAIZ with this Equip Spell card that I set facedown during your turn," Kisa said with a smirk on her face.

" _Huh?_ " Henrietta asked in a confused tone.

" _But his D/D/D Duo-Dawn King Kali Yuga destroyed her two facedown cards,_ " protested Julia.

"Aye, Declan **did** destroy my two facedown cards," Kisa explained with a confident smirk on her face. "And I wanted him to do just **that.** "

"Explain yourself," Declan requested of Kisa.

"The two facedown cards your Duo-Dawn King Kali Yuga destroyed were called Supply Column," explained Kisa as the two destroyed cards revealed themselves with the picture of a spaceship transferring over mobile suits and other supplies to another spaceship. "I can only use their power when they've been destroyed by a card effect. I can place two Spell or Trap cards facedown whenever one Supply Column is destroyed."

" _Oh no, Declan's Duo-Dawn King Kali Yuga destroyed those two cards when he used an Overlay Unit,_ " moaned Dipper.

"But it doesn't mean that I can't do it again," Declan as he was about to perform said action.

"Not gonna happen," countered Kisa as she activated another facedown trap card with picture of White Base from Mobile Suit Gundam dispersing Minovsky Particles. "I'll counter your Duo-Dawn King Kali Yuga's special ability with my Trap card, Minvosky Particles- Combat Density!"

" _Uh oh! That doesn't sound too good!_ " cried out Kit.

"Aye, you're right since I've got a machine monster on my side of the field," Kisa replied to Kit before looking back to Declan. "With Minovsky Particles – Combat Density, you can't use any special abilities, including those that come from using your… Overlay Units."

" _Amazing!_ " exclaimed Zuzu. " _She's matching him draw for draw!_ "

" _I hate to admit it, but Zuzu's right,_ " Julia said as she was avoiding eye contact with Zuzu. " _She's matching Declan draw for draw and keeping pace with him._ "

"I remove one of my Supply Column trap cards from the game in order to activate GuAIZ's special ability," Kisa said as her GuAIZ began to glow and readied its extensional arrestors that were attached to the suit's hip armor. "My GuAIZ can shank you for 300 points of direct damage multiplied by the number of non-Machine monsters that are on your side of the field."

 **oooooooooooooo**

"Looks like Declan's taking an additional 900 points of damage from her… monster's effect," Gong said with enthusiasm.

Yuya said nothing as he still remained in his melancholy mood because he no longer was the only one who could use Pendulum Summoning. Zuzu just let out a sigh and rolled her eyes in contempt because her best friend looked as if he was throwing himself a pity party and trying to get sympathy. With a fan in hand, Zuzu then smacked Yuya a few times, getting her classmates' attention and the attention of their Leo Institute guests.

"Alright Yuya, this pity party of your's has gotta stop!" Zuzu snarled at Yuya as it appeared as if she was on fire. "So what if Declan can Pendulum Summon like you can? Eventually everyone is going to able to do Pendulum Summoning like you."

" _She's right Yuya Sakaki,_ " Declan said to Yuya from the battlefield. " _Think of it as being a pioneer of something new… just like your father, Youshou._ "

"You… knew my dad?" Yuya asked Declan before hearing snickers coming from Dipper and Kit.

Before Dipper and Kit could make any snarky comments about Yuya's father, Kisa let out a roar that startled both male Leo Institute students and fascinating Julia and Zuzu at the same time. Both female duelists got a brief glimpse of Kisa's eyes briefly turning from blood ruby red to feline ice blue and then back again. Both female teenaged duelists then became star struck in fascination as they both said unison, before grinning big, "Oh, if I only could have the eyes of a tiger. Everyone could hear me roar."

 **oooooooooooooo**

"GuAIZ, shank Declan for 900 points of damage," Kisa ordered her Dark-attribute machine monster.

The ZAFT mono-eyed mobile suit then complied and used its extensional arrestors on Declan as it inflicted the 900 points of direct damage to Declan. The Leo Corporation president could feel a bit of the thermal energy from said weapons of the GuAIZ as he was hit for the 900 points of direct damage from the GuAIZ's special ability.

Declan life points: -900= 2900

"As for the equip spell I just equipped to my GuAIZ," began Kisa. "It's called Particle Alteration Saber."

" _That sounds bad,_ " Kit said as he was sweating bullets now.

"Aye, it is bad," agreed Kisa as she gave a slight nod. "Bad for you, Declan."

"How so?" inquired Declan.

"Because Particle Alteration Saber increases the ATK of the equipped machine monster by 500 points," answered Kisa as her GuAIZ received the new weapon.

GuAIZ ATK increase: +500= 2700

"I'll have my GuAIZ attack your D/D/D Flame King Genghis," Kisa said to Declan as her GuAIZ attacked Declan's Fire-attribute monster before Declan made a beeline for an Action Card. "Before I forget, I'll activate my second facedown spell card, Phase Shift!"

" _Come on! You gotta be kidding me!_ " shouted Kit as he didn't like seeing the continuous spell card with a picture of the Strike Gundam activating its Phase Shift armor.

"This is a continuous spell card that grants all machine monsters that don't have the Phase Shift special ability the same protection as the Heliopolis Gundams whenever they're summoned on my side of the field," explained Kisa with a smirk on her face.

'So that means this Flame Chain Action Spell card won't work on her GuAIZ, now that it's equipped with Phase Shift armor," Declan thought to himself as he looked at the Action spell card he grabbed. 'And I assume that like the Duel Gundam, it can't be destroyed in battle or targeted by effects until the 2nd End Phase of her GuAIZ's summoning.'

Kisa's GuAIZ still screamed towards its target and sliced D/D/D Flame King Genghis into multiple pieces before it shattered and dissipated into nothing. Declan then had a smirk on his face as he began, "Since you destroyed my D/D/D Flame King Genghis, I can activate its…"

Declan life points: -700= 2200

"Sorry pal, but it's not gonna work," interrupted Kisa as she winked at him.

" _What do you mean the special ability of D/D/D Flame King Genghis won't work?_ " Henrietta demanded of Kisa.

"The special ability of my Particle Alteration Saber is what I mean," Kisa answered Henrietta quickly. "When the Machine monster I have equipped with Particle Alteration Saber battles a monster with a special ability, the destroyed monster's special ability is negated.

Declan just smirked as Kisa said to him, "I'm guessing you were looking to get one of your 'Dark Contract' spell cards from your Graveyard. Am I correct?"

"You are indeed correct, Miss Williamson," replied Declan with a slight nod before thinking, 'Something tells me that you're looking to bring out something powerful to challenge my Kali Yuga. If you do what I think you're going to do, I'll still be able to bring my 'Dark Contract with the Swap King' from the Graveyard.'

"I activate the spell card 'Radio Reinforcements'!" exclaimed Kisa. "Since I summoned my GuAIZ, I can normal summon another Machine monster. From my hand, I summon out MS-05 ZAKU I in Attack Mode! Plus I'll send one RGM-79 GM from hand to the Graveyard to special summon my Level 4 Tuner Monster Gerfangener GM in Attack Mode."

[Kisa Summoning Phase 2: MS-05 ZAKU I Level 3 **ATK:** 1200 DEF: 700

Genfangener GM Level 4 **ATK:** 1200 DEF: 1000]

"I was hoping you'd do that!" Declan exclaimed as he activated one of his Trap cards. "I activate my Trap Card D/D Recruits! With this trap card, since you have more monsters than I do, I can look to my Graveyard and bring any D/D monsters and/or 'Dark Contract' cards in my Graveyard add them to my hand."

" _Oh man, now Declan can get_ _ **two**_ _cards from his Graveyard,_ " moaned Allie.

"That's correct and the two cards that I'll be retrieving are my 'Dark Contract with the Swap King' and my 'D/D Lilith'!" exclaimed Declan as he retrieved said cards from his card graveyard.

'He's going to try and bring back his D/D/D Flame King Genghis… or something else that's more powerful,' thought Kisa as she had sweat beading down her forehead. 'Better be ready and fortify my defenses just in case.'

"I place one card facedown and end my turn," Kisa said as one card was placed facedown and then disappeared.

"Very well then," Declan said as he conducted his Draw Phase. "I will Pendulum Summon once again as the pendulum has swung in my direction once again. I Pendulum Summon… D/D/D Doom King Armageddon once again!"

[Declan Pendulum Summon phase: D/D/D Doom King Armageddon Level 8 **ATK:** 3000 DEF: 1000]

"Huh? What the hell?" Kisa asked as she was confused by what had just transpired.

"I see that you haven't gotten all of the necessary information about Pendulum summoning," Declan said to Kisa. "But I do ask that you refrain from using such language… especially here at a place of learning.

"When Pendulum monsters are destroyed or used for something like a Synchro, Fusion or Xyz Summon, they go to the Extra Deck instead of the graveyard," Declan explained to Kisa.

"Okay… gotcha," replied Kisa with a slight nod.

"I'm glad that you understand," replied Declan. "Because now I activate my 'Dark Contract with the Swamp King' spell card. You remember what it does?"

"Aye, you can Fusion Summon any Fiend monster from your Extra Deck," answered Kisa. "But come your next Standby Phase, the Swamp King will demand 1000 Life Points from you as per your agreement with him."

"You pay good attention, Miss Williamson," said Declan as he prepared for his next move as he pushed his glasses up his nose. "I'll take my D/D/D Doom King Armageddon and D/D Lilith and fuse them together. I Fusion Summon! Rise… D/D/D Dragonbane King Beowulf!"

[Declan Fusion Summon Phase: D/D/D Doom King Armageddon Level 8 + D/D Lilith Level 4= D/D/D Dragonbane King Beowulf Level 8 **ATK:** 3000 DEF: 2500]

"Unfortunately, because of your Minovsky Particles – Combat Density Trap Card still in play, I can't use my King Beowulf's special ability," Declan said as he looked to Kisa. "But it doesn't mean that I can't attack you.

"Go King Beowulf!" exclaimed Declan as he had his sights set on Kisa's ZAKU I. "Take out her ZAKU I!"

The level 8 Dark-attribute Fusion Fiend monster lunged forward towards Kisa's weakest monster in hopes to score a victory for his master. Unfortunately for D/D/D Dragonbane King Beowulf, as it slashed at the Zeonic mobile suit, it failed to destroy its target. This surprised Declan at first as the smoke cleared and a barrier was erected around the level 3 Monster monster. Even the Leo Institute students were shocked to see the ZAKU I still standing.

" _That bucket of bolts should be destroyed by now!_ " exclaimed Dipper as he had his eyes widened in horror.

Kisa then revealed her Trap Card with the picture of a Gundam-type mobile suit, from one of the many Gundam SEED mangas, surrounded by a beam shield and then replied, "Say hello to my Trap Card Armure Lumiere. This trap card negates all attacks or effects directed at the Machine monster that was targeted by an attack or effect. The only downside to this Trap Card is that if the machine monster protected by this barrier has a special ability, it's negated until my next Standby Phase and can't attack until my next Standby Phase either."

" _She can't keep relying on tricks forever,_ " snarled Henrietta as she narrowed her eyes at Kisa.

"Maybe not," Kisa said to Henrietta as she glanced back at Henrietta, "but they seem to be keeping me in the game for a while longer. At any rate, my ZAKU I still can't attack, special ability or not, due to my Armure Lumiere trap card."

'Now then…,' Declan thought as he looked at the two remaining machine monsters. 'Which Machine monster will she put more valuable on? Will she save her GuAIZ or her Genfangener GM? I predict she'll save her Gefagener GM over her GuAIZ even though both can't be destroyed in battle or targeted by effects until the end of her next turn.'

"Duo-Dawn King Kali Yuga," began Declan, "attack Miss Williamson's Gefagener GM with Banishing Strike!"

The Rank 8 Dark-attribute Fiend monster then charged up its attack and then targeted Kisa's tuner monster. Once again, another Trap Card had activated with the picture of Gundam looking at a glowing GOUF that was ambushing it. Declan had a smirk on his face as his prediction was correct and another Machine monster had joined the fight in the form of a mobile suit from Mobile Suit Gundam The Origin.

"I activated the Trap Card, Surprise Ambush," Kisa said as she noticed Declan's smirk. "Since you had your King Kali Yuga attack my Gerfangener GM, I'm allowed to special summon 1 Machine monster and I choose to special summon the level 4 tuner monster RGM-79SC GM Sniper Custom in Attack Mode."

[Kisa Special Summon Phase: RGM-79SC GM Sniper Custom Level 4 **ATK:** 1700 DEF: 600]

"You obviously need to do some math," Declan said as the attack from his Duo-Dawn King Kali Yuga was still screaming towards its intended target until he then noticed the level 4 Dark-attribute tuner monster glowing and then charging its long range beam in preparation to attack his ace monster. "What's going on here?"

"The other part of my Surprise Ambush trap card," answered Kisa as she winked at him as she seemed to be trying to flirt with him. "You see, the Machine monster I special summon to field gains the original ATK of the monster it's ambushing and can attack that monster too."

[RGM-79SC GM Sniper Custom ATK boost: +3500= 5200 ATK]

"Damn!" snarled Declan as he widened his eyes in shock before looking to his two facedown cards. "I'll counter your Surprise Ambush with my own Trap Card, Negate Attack! This Trap Card negates your monster's attack. So my mighty King will still be attacking your Genfangener GM."

"Not if I activate the Action Spell card 'Evasion'!" Kisa countered back after grabbing an Action that was next to her. "With Evasion, my Gefangener GM escapes taking any damage and I won't take any damage from the attack from your Kali Yuga."

"Well played," replied Declan as he had a smile on his face as he was facing an opponent that was keeping him on his toes and matching him draw for draw. "But it seems as though the effect of your Surprise Ambush trap card has ended as I end my turn."

[RGM-79SC GM Sniper Custom ATK decrease: -3500= 1700 ATK]

 **oooooooooooooo**

"This duel is really good," Sora said as he looked through his pockets for another lollipop to suck on.

"Ja, I am on the edge of my seat and ready to dance with joy," chimed in Fredric happily.

"I'll admit that I'm on the edge of my seat," Yuya said after pulling his goggles up and changing his mood to one of awe. "She's matching him draw for draw and taking him head on."

" _I'm glad to see you're out of your pitiful pity party,_ " Kisa said to Yuya with a smile. " _Now stand back and watch and a Gundam expert make like Lowe Guile of the Junk Guild and show how I can get out of tight squeezes._ "

"Go get 'em!" cheered Allie.

"The fate of our school rests on you!" exclaimed Zuzu.

"You can do it!" Tate and Fredric added with enthusiasm.

 **oooooooooooooo**

Back in New Domino City, the Black Rose, Akiza, looked to the sky after Kisa had disappeared after telling her that she was making sweets run at a nearby convenience store three blocks away. Akiza had notified Sayer about Kisa's disappearance and was really worried. But Sayer just smiled and reassured Akiza that Kisa was just fine and that she probably got hung up with her laser tag buddies and lost track of time. Akiza narrowed her eyes at the Arcadia Movement leader and threatened him that if she found out if he, in any way, harmed her best friend, there would be serious repercussions from her.

After speaking with Sayer, Akiza returned to her room and then looked to the city before feeling a sensation that she always got whenever Kisa was battling by herself. The Black Rose scanned the city and getting no sensation from anywhere in the city and felt it again before looking up to the sky and noticed the sensation getting stronger. Akiza widened her eyes wondering where her best friend could be if she wasn't anywhere in New Domino City. Before Akiza could ask the question she wanted to ask, she then noticed the mark on her arm glowing as it glowed faintly. Akiza remembered faintly hearing Sayer talking about the Crimson Dragon that the Order of Iliaster was looking to take control of.

'Could this Iliaster group be responsible for taking Kisa away from me?' Akiza wondered as she still looked to the sky.

"I don't know where you are Kisa," Akiza began with tears streaming down her cheeks, "but I know that you're dueling someone alone. Please Kisa, don't give up. Don't stop fighting. Let your opponents hear you **roar**."

 **oooooooooooooo**

Life points

Declan: 2700

Kisa: 200

"You're on the brink of defeat, Miss Williamson," Declan said to Kisa after his Duo-Dawn King Kali Yuga destroyed her GuAIZ finally. "All you have left are your Gefagener GM tuner monster and your ZAKU I."

" _She's finished,_ " remarked Dipper as he was excited to see that Declan's opponent was going to finally lose the duel.

" _Guess I can get the bulldozers ready to tear this place down… finally,_ " Henrietta said with a triumphant smirk on her face and then looked to Kisa. " _So be a darling and end your turn so we can finally take this place over._ "

Kisa gave a deathly glare to Declan's mother that said, "Bite me bitch" and then drew a card from her deck with her Draw Phase. The card she drew wasn't the exact card that she was looking for, but it was a card that could extend the duel a little longer in hopes that she could get the card she was looking for.

"I'll be activating the spell card, Pot of Greed," Kisa said as she activated said card. "This card lets me draw two cards from my deck."

 **oooooooooooooo**

"The suspense is killing me," Fredric said as his knees were knocking.

"I didn't think anyone had that card any more," Sora said as he recognized the spell card Kisa played. "Well… here's hoping that she gets the card or cards that she needs."

"Come on… don't get a game changer," Julia said as the Fusion duelist was sweating bullets, along with Kit and Dipper.

"We definitely have so much tension here that can be cut with a knife," Yuya said with a big smile face. "I can't wait to see what happens next."

Henrietta had to admit that even she was amazed at how long Kisa was lasting against her son in this duel. The Chairwoman of the Leo Institute of Dueling was on the edge of her seat… figuratively, as the duel was progressing. Henrietta had expected Kisa would run away and not take on her son when she saw what she was up against. But in the back of her mind, she was glad that Kisa decided to stand her ground and fight back against Declan so she could see what Kisa had for her deck. The thought of being entertained had originally taken a backseat, but Henrietta was being quite entertained by the duel before her.

 **oooooooooooooo**

Kisa then took a deep breath as she readied herself to draw the two cards that she needed. Before she reached for her deck to draw the cards from the effect of her Pot of Greed spell card, Kisa then felt something gently wrapping around her neck. For that brief moment the world disappeared around her and she then noticed an arm that was glowing and knew whose arm it belonged to. The blood ruby red haired duelist then looked and saw Akiza right there as she was hugging her with a smile and tears running down her face.

" _I don't know where you are Kisa,_ " Akiza began with tears streaming down her cheeks, " _but I know that you're dueling someone alone. Please Kisa, don't give up. Don't stop fighting. Let your opponents hear you_ _ **roar**_ _._ "

Before Kisa could speak to Akiza, she returned back to reality and looked around for her best friend, only to see confused looks on the faces of the audience and even Declan himself.

"Are you going to draw your two cards, Miss Williamson?" Declan asked Kisa.

"Huh? Oh aye, yes I'm sorry," answered Kisa before feeling something from within her stirring.

" **The time has come for you fight back,** " a voice from within said to Kisa as it was same voice that Sayer heard when he dueled against Kisa. " **Stand firm and let your opponent see your strength. Let your enemies hear you roar the resounding roar of victory!** "

Before Kisa drew her two cards, the 14 year old duelist saw that she already had the remaining card she needed all along. After seeing that she had what she needed, her tigress stripe tattoos began to glow and she then pulled the ribbon holding up her ponytail off, letting her hair down. The You Show students and the Leo Institute guests watching the duel were confused by what was transpiring. Yuya then looked down and noticed that his Pendulum necklace was glowing brightly in resonance with what was transpiring as it was swinging too.

"Control of this duel has swung back and forth between us," Kisa said to Declan. "But now… the time has come for you to hear me… **ROAR!**

Kisa then drew the two cards from her Pot of Greed's effect and they started glowing and transforming. The two cards in her hand were two cards that were Kisa's favorite mobile suits to use in duels. Seeing them transform into Pendulum cards, similar to Yuya's Pendulum Cards, gave Kisa the confidence and the green light to begin her counterattack against Declan.

"Your time of controlling this duel is over," Kisa said to Declan as she narrowed her eyes at him. "The time has come."

"Time for what?" Declan asked Kisa as he was interested in the new development.

"For my counterattack! **Trans-Am… ROAR!** " Kisa exclaimed as she revealed the two cards that she drew from her Pot of Greed and tigress stripe tattoos and her now feline ice blue eyes glowed brightly in resonance and glass shattered, causing many to become afraid, but not Yuya as he was fixated on his Pendulum necklace. "I call on Scale 1 ARX-014 Silver Bullet and Scale 10 RX-78AN-01 Gundam Tristan and set the Pendulum Scale! I've now taken command of this duel and am launching my counterattack!

Declan was now the one who became horrified, not on the outside but on the inside. With this new development, he knew that the tables had turned on him, but wanted to see what she could do with her recently acquired Pendulum cards. Declan also took notice that Kisa's duel disk had suddenly also changed shape to match the duel disks of Paradise City as she played her Silver Bullet and Gundam Tristan Pendulum monsters.

"I can now summon monsters that are levels 2 through 9, all at the same time," Kisa said as her Light-attribute mobile suits were flanking her on both sides. "Swing Pendulum! Allow this tigress to let out the resounding roar… of VICTORY!"

Kisa then let out another roar that got both Zuzu and Julia even more star struck and fascinated with Kisa. Even young Allie was fascinated with Kisa too with stars in her eyes. Henrietta was even fascinated with Kisa roaring as she felt the same sense of empowerment that Julia, Zuzu and Allie felt As for the boys watching, they began stream tears down their faces as Kit, Dipper and even Yuya whimpered, " _Man… what ever happened to 'I am man, hear me roar'?_ "

" _It's gone now!_ " Julia, Zuzu and Allie answered the whimpering boys with big grins on their faces.

"Launch and charge forward with your Sword of Light, MBF-M1 M1Astray!" Kisa shouted as she Pendulum summoned three monsters from her hand. "Launch and soar on the winds of light! MVF-M11 Murasame! Come forth X-Head Cannon!"

[Kisa Pendulum Summon Phase: MBF-M1 M1Astray Level: 4 **ATK:** 1600 DEF: 1400

MVF-M11 Mursame Level: 4 **ATK:** 1600 DEF: 1100

X-Head Cannon Level: 4 **ATK:** 1800 DEF: 1500]

" _She Pendulum summoned three monsters, why?_ " Kit asked in a dumbfounded and confused manner.

" _She's already got two monsters still on the field, you idiot,_ " Julia answered Kit sharply.

"Now that I've got the gang here, time to reveal my counterattack to everyone here," Kisa said as she made her move. "First, I activate the special ability of my M1Astray. When I use it to Synchro summon a monster with 'Gundam Astray' in its name, its level will be cut in half."

[MBF-M1 M1Astray level reduction: -2= 2]

Julia wanted to ask Kit what Kisa meant by "Gundam Astray" and shook the thought from her head as she figured that Kit didn't have the kind of knowledge that Kisa had. The Gem Knight fusion duelist even considered looking to Yuya for an explanation but wasn't sure about his knowledge of the Gundam franchise until she heard him say, " _The M1Astray was based off of data from five prototype mobile suits that were built behind the back of the Earth Alliance at Heliopolis._ "

"Next I activate Gefangener GM's special ability," continued Kisa as she looked to her Zeon-controlled GM. "When I use it to Synchro summon a monster, I can lower the level of one non-tuner monster I'm using to Synchro Summon with it. And I choose to lower my M1Astray's level one more time.

[MBF-M1 M1Astray level reduction: -1= 1]

"I tune my Gefangener GM with my M1Astray and ZAKU I!" Kisa began as she looked to continue the momentum she regained. "The deceiver with a thousand faces! It belies its true nature and strikes fast and sure! Synchro Summon! Come forth and reveal your face, MBF-P05LM Gundam Astray Mirage Frame!"

[Kisa Synchro Summoning Phase: Gerfangener GM Level 4 + MBF-M1 M1Astray Level 1 + ZAKU I Level 3= MBF-P05LM Gundam Astray Mirage Frame Level 8 **ATK:** 2800 DEF: 2000]

The new mobile suit that appeared before everyone was purple and a bit of pink with white armor and a hissing noise that accompanied the summoning of the lost Gundam Astray prototype. That hissing alarmed the Leo Institute students as they had a look of shock as Julia moaned, " _You've gotta be kidding me! That mobile suit has Phase Shift Armor too?!_ "

"You're close," Kisa answered Julia and the Leo Institute students. "Gundam Astray Mirage Frame was upgraded with Variable Phase Shift Armor that was developed by ZAFT."

"So… this mobile suit was taken by ZAFT then," summarized Declan as he looked to Kisa.

"Nay," answered Kisa as she shook her head. "Mirage Frame was taken by an organization called the Librarian Works. They were an organization of mostly Carbon Clones. Like the Justice Gundam, it can't be destroyed in battle or be targeted by card effects until my **3** **rd** End Phase.

"Now I'll tune my MVF-M11 Murasame with my X-Head Cannon," Kisa kept going as said monsters then dissipated to join together. "Calamity stirs from the depths of the cosmos. Charge forward with the divine sword of hope and bring the purity of peace! Synchro Summon! Bring forth the divine light of hope, F91 Gundam F91!"

[Kisa Synchro Summon phase 2: MVF-M11 Murasame Level 4 + X-Head Cannon Level 4 = F91 Gundam F91 Level 8 **ATK:** 2700 DEF: 2400]

Kisa then let out a sigh as she then said, "Gundam Astray Mirage Frame, attack Duo-Dawn King Kali Yuga with your Ama-No-Habakiri!"

The Level 8 Dark-attribute machine then drew its sword, charging towards Declan's most powerful monster and then brought it down on the Rank 8 Dark-attribute Fiend monster. The Leo Institute students, expected Kisa would lose since her Mirage Frame was technically weaker then Duo-Dawn King Kali Yuga. Much to their horror, the Librarian Works prototype transformable close quarters combat mobile suit was still standing and its sword was glowing with data streaming from its sword, much to the surprise of Declan and the Leo Institute guests.

" _Now what's going on here?_ " Allie inquired as even the students of You Show Duel School were confused as to how Gundam Astray Mirage Frame was still standing and Kisa hadn't lost her remaining 200 life points.

"My Gundam Astray Mirage Frame has a special ability that goes in tandem with its Ama-no-Habakiri," Kisa explained to everyone watching the duel. "Mirage Frame's Ama-no-Habakiri is equipped with the same Variable Phase Shift armor that covers the mobile suit. It also has the power to analyze the strength of the opponent, adjust its strength and allows Mirage Frame to make a killing blow."

" _So that means…,_ " Kit began to say as he and his companions were now horrified before noticing Declan making a beeline for another Action Card.

"Mirage Frame's Ama-no-Habakiri gives the suit up to half of Duo-Dawn King Kali Yuga's ATK points," finished Kisa with smirk on her face.

[Gundam Astray Mirage Frame ATK boost: +1750= 4550]

Declan looked at the Action Card he picked up and gritted his teeth as it wasn't enough to beat Mirage Frame, but it would lessen the battle damage enough to allow the duel to continue long enough. But Declan wasn't interested in dragging the duel out long enough. He then looked to the Action Card he grabbed and then said, "I activate the Action Spell card, Extreme Sword! With this, I can raise my Kali Yuga's ATK by 1000 points."

[D/D/D Duo-Dawn King Kali Yuga ATK boost: +1000= 4500]

"Crap," snarled Kisa as she knew that the Action Card would lessen the battle damage.

Declan

Life points: -50= 2650

"Since it's now my **second Main Phase** , I activate Gundam F91's special ability," Kisa said as she sent the top card from her deck to the Graveyard and the white mobile suit began charging up the two beam rifles that were mounted on its back. "I sent the top card from my deck to the Graveyard so that Gundam F91 can attack you directly with half of its ATK points."

"Crap!" Declan exclaimed before Gundam F91 fired its two long beam rifles at him.

Declan

Life points: -1850= 800

Once the smoke from Gundam F91's attack had cleared, Declan had already placed his hand on his deck and shocked his mother. Kisa knew that Declan was surrendering, yet wasn't happy to see that he was surrendering the duel. Declan just smiled at Kisa as he said, "I am conceding this duel to you."

"What the bloody hell?!" Kisa asked in a demanding tone.

"I must ask you once again to refrain from using such language especially at a place of learning," Declan replied as he began his explanation. "I did want to test out the power of these Pendulum cards that I had created. But it seems as if your will to fight and protect You Show from being taken over has overpowered my Pendulum monsters, as you can tell that they're now only able to allow me to Pendulum summon monsters that are level 4. I respect you for the fact that you stood your ground and held the line against me."

" _Declan, why?_ " Henrietta asked her son as she didn't like that her son surrendered to Kisa.

"Relax madam," Kisa said to the upset Henrietta, "I don't consider this as an official duel. So your son's dueling record remains intact.

"For me, an official duel ends when either I or an opponent have their life points drop to 0," Kisa explained to everyone there.

" _Huh… a duelist with integrity,_ " Julia said as she crossed her arms across her chest with a smile. " _I can respect her stance on that._ "

"Still, I would like to ask you to come to the Leo Corporation headquarters," Declan requested of Kisa. "I would like to reward you for the courage and determination you showed to protect You Show from my company.

Kisa glanced at Declan warily at first until he assured her, "You won't be apprehended or have your Gundam-themed cards or Lightsworn/Twilightsworn deck taken from you."

" _Wait she duels with Lightsworn and Twilightsworn cards?_ " Dipper asked in a shocked tone as he, Kit and Julia were quite surprised to hear that Kisa also had a deck of Lightsworn and Twilightsworn monsters.

" _Oh man, those monsters can really take a toll on your deck,_ " Yuya said as he had heard of both archetypes.

"Aye, that's true," replied Kisa with a slight nod and a smile, "but I've mastered the archetype deck. I only need the Lightsworn Synchro monster, Michael, the Arch-Lightsworn to complete the deck."

"There is a Lightsworn Xyz monster too, if you're interested in wanting to learn Xyz Summoning," Declan said to Kisa.

" _Wait how does Michael, the Arch-Lightsworn complete a deck that mills cards from your deck?_ " Kit asked in confusion.

" _Huh, I thought you were the expert in Synchro monsters,_ " Julia said sarcastically to her Synchro duelist companion.

"Michael, the Arch-Lightsworn's special ability allows you to return any number of Lightsworn monsters that are in your graveyard back to your deck when it gets destroyed," Declan answered Kit, "and you gain 300 life points per Lightsworn monster that returns to your deck."

" _I get it,_ " said Zuzu. " _So no matter how many Lightsworn monsters go to the Graveyard due to the effects of other Lightsworn cards, you can just bring them back to your deck when Michael, the Arch-Lightsworn is destroyed._ "

" _That makes sense, I guess,_ " Julia said as she shrugged her shoulders. " _It helps you last longer in a duel, prevents decking out and restores life points._ "

" _I wonder if she's got…_ _ **them,**_ " Skip said from the control booth aloud.

"I would imagine that you have both Judgment and Punishment Dragons, am I correct?" Declan asked Kisa as he knew full well of the Lightsworn and Twilightsworn archetypes.

"Aye, I do," answered Kisa as she showed said cards to Declan. "But they acknowledge only me as their master."

"Again, like I said," began Declan, "I have no intention of separating you from any of your cards and I will ensure that no one from the Leo Institute or Leo Corporation takes your cards either."

 **oooooooooooooo**

Life points:

Unknown Duelist 1: 3000

Unknown Duelist 2: 3500

Kisa: 1500

Professor Marco: 500

"Why are you protecting this Leo guy?" the taller masked opponent asked Kisa as she was helping a Leo Institute professor fend off two unknown duelists who had ambushed the Leo Institute Fusion professor.

"If you're not from this dimension, then why are you helping him?" the shorter masked unknown duelist asked Kisa.

"Because I don't take kind to those who act like thugs," answered Kisa as she narrowed her eyes at the two unknown duelists.

[Monsters on the field:

Unknown Duelist 1: Raidraptor Stranger Falcon Rank: 5 ATK: 2000 DEF: 2000

Unknown Duelist 2: Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon Rank: 4 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000

Professor Marco: Labyrinth Tank Level: 7 ATK: 2400 DEF: 2400

Kisa: RX-78XX Gundam Pixy Level: 4 ATK: 1700 DEF: 1000, MBF-M1 M1Astray Level: 4 ATK: 1600 DEF: 1400, MBF-M1A M1A Astray Level: 4 ATK: 1900 DEF: 1400]

"We'll do anything to get our friends back," the taller unknown duelist said sharply to Kisa. "Raidraptor Stranger Falcon, attack her Gundam Pixy!"

The Dark-attribute Rank 5 Xyz monster made a beeline for Kisa's level 4 support mobile suit unleashing a blistering attack and causing an explosion. Once the smoke cleared, the prototype close-quarters combat mobile suit was still standing. This stunned the two masked opponents in seeing Gundam Pixy still standing.

[Life points: Kisa: -300= 1200]

"Wha… what just happened?" the smaller masked duelist asked in shock.

"Seems you two forgot about my Phase Shift spell card that's in play," Kisa said to both masked opponents. "Until my second End Phase, both of you can't destroy any machine monsters on my side of the field."

"Fine then," the taller masked duelist said as one of the two dark purple dots orbiting the Rank 5 Machine monster disappeared, "I activate Raidraptor Stranger Falcon's Special ability! By using one Overlay Unit, I can target one monster on your side of the side destroy it! The owner then takes damage equal to the destroyed monster's ATK!

"Raidraptor Stranger Falcon, go! Take out his Labyrinth Tank!" the taller duelist exclaimed as his monster went in to take out the targeted monster.

The mechanical bird swooped in and attacked the level 7 Dark-attribute machine monster. The force of the attack caused an explosion. The top Fusion professor of the Leo Institute widened his eyes as the Rank 5 Xyz monster attacked his only monster left on the field. With the special ability of the opponent's Xyz monster, Professor Marco figured that he was finished as the Xyz monster would claim the last of his life points. Once the smoke cleared, both masked duelists and even Professor Marco were shocked to see that Labyrinth Tank wasn't destroyed by Raidraptor Stranger Falcon's special ability.

"Great… now what's going on?" the taller masked duelist asked at the surprise of seeing Labyrinth Tank still standing.

"Right… forgot to mention that Phase Shift also protects machine monsters on my side of the field from being targeted by effects as well," Kisa said before mischievously winking and sticking her tongue out at them.

Neither Kisa nor Professor Marco could see it, but both masked duelists had gritted their teeth at the revelation of having their onslaught being slowed down by Kisa and her Gundam deck. As for Professor Marco, at first he had insisted on handling both masked opponents and then refused to leave Kisa to fend off both opponents by herself as he didn't feel right leaving a young lady alone. As for the masked duelists, they tried to focus on their attacks on Professor Marco and just block Kisa's attacks against them as the Fusion professor was their primary target. It was then that Kisa's turn had now come. The two masked duelists had control of the duel and now she was about take control back as she let her hair down once again, let her tigress stripe tattoos glow and her eyes change from blood ruby red to feline ice blue, like she did against Declan when she battled him to protect the You Show Duel School from Declan Akaba. This moved confused the masked duelists and Professor Marco as Kisa then exclaimed as she conducted her Draw Phase, "You two have controlled this duel, but I'm taking that control from you… right now! **TRANS-AM… ROAR!** "

"I use Scale 1 ARX-014 Silver Bullet and Scale 10 RX-78AN-01 Gundam Tristan and set the Pendulum Scale in motion!" Kisa exclaimed as she showed her two Pendulum Cards. "I've now taken command of this duel and am launching my counterattack!

"I can summon monsters that are levels 2 through 9 all at the same time," Kisa continued as she made her move. "Launch and intimidate the enemy, RGM-79Q GM Quel Hazel Reserve Unit! Launch to provide morale and hope, TS-MA2mod.00 Moebius Zero!

[Kisa Pendulum Summoning Phase: RGM-79Q GM Quel Hazel Reserve Unit Level: 4 ATK: 1500 DEF: 1200, TS-MA2mod.00 Moebius Zero Level: 3 ATK: 1200 DEF: 800]

The masked opponents didn't like what they were seeing, but they weren't planning on backing down to defeat their target. Both masked duelists didn't want to have to defeat Kisa, but she wasn't backing down and they gave her plenty of chances to back down and walk away. The tall masked duelist didn't like that he was facing off against someone who wasn't a target, but he had no choice.

"I activate my M1A Astray's special ability," Kisa said as the level 4 Light-attribute machine monster leveled its sniper beam rifle at the shorter masked duelist. "Since it's my Standby Phase my M1A Astray can slam one of you for 300 points of damage multiplied by the number of Light-attribute monsters on my side of the field. M1A Astray… you know what to do. Light up Unknown Duelist number 2!"

The Orb space combat mobile suit then fired its sniper beam rifle, striking the shorter masked duelist square in the chest and knocking him on his rear. The shorter masked duelist then got back up after taking the 1200 points of damage from the effect of Kisa's monster.

[Life points: Unknown Duelist 2: -1200= 2300]

"Now to keep up with my counterattack," Kisa said as she wasn't finished with her turn just yet. "I tune my GM Quel Hazel Reserve Unit with my Moebius Zero! The warrior streaks through the Cosmos at the speed of light! His speed baffles his enemies as he seeks to bring order and peace! Synchro Summon! Charge through the cosmos with a steadfast sense of justice, RX-121-2 Gundam Hazel II!"

[Kisa Synchro Summon Phase: RGM-79Q GM Quel Hazel Reserve Unit Level: 4+ Moebius Zero Level: 3= RX-121-2 Gundam Hazel II Level: 7 ATK: 2300 DEF: 1750]

Both masked duelists were surprised to see that she was a Synchro duelist like one that they had encountered back in their home dimension. But they were also surprised to see the prototype high performance mobile suit that had been manufactured by the Titans before the events of Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam. They then looked to Kisa as she wasn't finished yet.

"I activate the special ability of my M1Astray," continued Kisa as she looked to said monster on the field, "since I'm using it to Synchro Summon a monster with 'Gundam Astray' in its name, its level is cut in half.

[MBF-M1 M1Astray level reduction: -2= 2]

"And I now tune my level 4 M1A Astray with my M1Astray to bring out something more powerful!" Kisa exclaimed as said monsters dissipated and joined together. "From the ashes, a warrior abandons the calling of his masters. He chooses his battles, wither they are righteous or malevolent! Synchro Summon! Come forth and choose your battles, MBF-P03 Gundam Astray Blue Frame!"

[Kisa Synchro Summoning Phase 2: MBF-M1A M1A Astray Level: 4 + MBF-M1 M1Astray Level: 2= MBF-P03 Gundam Astray Blue Frame Level: 6 ATK: 2300 DEF: 1500]

"Just who is this girl?" the taller masked duelist snarled as he didn't like that both of them were being overpowered by Kisa as the effect of her Phase Shift spell card started to take effect with her Gundam Hazel II and Gundam Astray Blue Frame protecting them both.

"This way! Over here!" Kisa heard a few people shout as the masked duelists then turned and ran from the duel.

"Wha?" Kisa asked as she was confused and felt very insulted as the masked duelists turned tail and ran. "What the… **bloody hell is going on here?!** "

 **oooooooooooooo**

Author's note: Another chapter is in the books here. I hope you like the fic so far. I'll try to update the fic as soon as I can. Please read and review.


End file.
